A dare to remember
by Munkman13
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are chosen at random by three classmates to be involved in a little dare. A flirting competition. With her nerves ,his confusion, mixed in with a couple secret identities, a meddling class and a loose Akuma anything that can go wrong does.
1. Chapter 1

**I blame my brother for getting me into this stupid glorious show. Anyway I have no idea if I am even going to continue this, so read while you can and enjoy. I own nothing not even this computer.**

"Can not!"

"Can so!"

"Can not!"

"Can so!" Max was positive that no one would ever arrest him if he poisoned the two bickering just a few feet to his side. He didn't mind that Alix and Kim didn't respect him and the classmates enough to just be quite, but at least respect the school. At least! But no the two had to go around and around trying to out do each other instead of doing the logical thing and simply get rid of their teenage hormones like any of the other people in the class did.

Oddly enough what the two were arguing about did have something to do with misplaced hormones. Or at least mate attraction. Filthy stuff he tried not to indulge himself with the silly emotions that dictated the desires of his classmates.

"You couldn't even score with Chloe. Why did you even go for her anyways? IT's Chloe!" Alix shouted again jabbing her fist into the bigger boys chest. Chloe turned and scanned the room with her sharp eyes when she heard her name, seeing nothing of interest she went back to filing her nails into evil jabbing points.

"I was nervous! I guarantee you that my techniques are flawless!"

Picking up another person. That was what the entire stupid argument was revolving around, whose pick up lines and childish ways of flirting worked better. Max wanted to scream. The two of them had been talking almost nonstop since the teacher left the room. Neither of them remembering how they had gotten onto the subject and simply having to see it through to the very bitter end. They were like monkeys.

"ENOUGH!" Max finally shouted standing up and slapping his desk with his open palms. Wincing at the pains shooting up his arms. He then blushed once he realized that the entire class was staring at him. He sheepishly sat back down and turned to the two now silent teens.

"Would you two just jump to the point where you make some ridiculous dare and have all of us regret ever having met you? I am sick and tired of this childish argument." The two looked at each other in confusion before turning to Max.

"Why would we do that?" Kim asked legitimately confused.  
Because that is what happens! Every single time! That is the exact thing that happens! Just jump to it already! you two are getting onto my last nerve!" Max finished breathing heavily as if he had just ran a mile.

"We don't always do that."  
"That's more or less what we always do." Alix responded. She rubbed her chin and turned to the bigger boy. "I do not trust you as far as I could throw you to do this honestly though. And I really don't want to see you go on a date with someone else."

"Why not? Afraid you might learn something?" Kim said glaring down at Alix, she merely responded by placing one foot on the desk and pushing upwards so that they were the same height. "I don't want to waste an entire evening or afternoon or whatever just following you around waiting for you to blow it with some random chick."

Max was trying to keep calm, but he was reaching the end of his rope with these two and their nonstop bickering.  
"Look I've done the math before and it takes you two at least two hours to finalize the minute details of a typical dare. With that in mind I could cover the basics and write one up that you both agree to. How does that sound?" Max finished adjusting his glasses. The two looked at him suspiciously.

"Why are you so involved in this all of a sudden? It seems out of left field for you." Kim responded he leaned on the desk and looked down at his best friend. Ever since his growth spurt Kim had been lording his height over everyone in the class. Max thought it was probably one of the main reasons why he hung around Alix and himself. It made him look even taller in perspective.

"I have been listening to you two quarrel for too long today, since I already know how this entire thing is going to go I just want to get it over with so that you two can shut up and I can get back to my work. Now do we have a deal?"

"I'm just trying to get this straight in my head here." Alix said "You make a dare, and the two of us complete it, and whoever looses you get to decide what happens instead of the other person?"

"I assure you I will take this responsibility with dignity and seriously. I will even make the punishments fit with what either of you would choose."  
"I doubt you know me that well." Kim responded waving the statement off. Alix and Max exchanged glances, the two boys spent nearly every waking second together, it was very very VERY possible for the brainiac to be able to predict whatever it was that Kim wanted.

"Look do you want this to happen or not?"  
"Fine."  
"Fine."

Max exchanged his already completed schoolwork with a blank piece of paper and began to scribble out ideas and other little details that he thought the two might like. He bit his pencil, erased a little, realized that neither would be able to comprehend what the language actually meant, erased some more and began to go over the entire thing in pen and filling out three more papers. He finally nodded after a half hour of hard work satisfied.

"Okay here you go." He handed the papers around to the other two.

Kim began to read over it nodding occasionally, he knew those words!

Alix took one glance and began to read it out loud. "Seriously? I can't believe that I'm doing this."

"You agreed no backing out now."

"Fine fine, but seriously? The two warring parties of Alix and Kim-"  
"Why was her name first?"  
"Because it comes first alphabetically, now continue." Max heaved a massive sigh and looked at the two of them over his glasses, waited a few seconds to assure himself that neither was going to interrupt him and then continued.

"The two warring parties of Alix and Kim will compete in a contest to see whose flirting techniques are superior compared to the other. The parameters of this event include forty-eight hours of preparation, in this time they will put their champion through a rigorous training period at the end of which the two champions will be put into -"

"Wait champions?" Kim interrupted looking over his friends shoulder.  
"Let him finish!" Alix shouted impatient.

"Do you want me to summarize?" Max said fed up with trying to explain his simplified version to the two. "You each choose someone from class, teach them your 'moves' or whatever you want to call it and then at the end of a two days or so we put the two on a date. Whoever is seduced first wins, if one person walks off angrily or disgusted that means the person who is left lost. Get it?"

"So we have representatives or whatever from the class as stand ins or something? And then put them on a date or something? and then see who can out flirt the other and actually win?"

"Or something like that yes. Your flirting tactics, different people. Frankly I don't trust either of you enough to do this yourselves." Max said handing the paper so that the two could sign it. "The representatives can also try and flirt during school hours if you want. I have created a strike system and will mark it down myself and by the end decide a winner."

"Okay, I can work with this." Kim smirked he was already formulating a plan.  
"Hold on a sec twinkle toes." Alix said reading over it one more time. She turned to her classmate "I want you to choose the representatives. He'll just make it stupid and complicated, I want to get this over with as quick as possible."

"Why? This sounds like fun!" Kim said suddenly distressed.  
"I do not care about this and am really only doing it to shut you up. And I trust him more than I trust you." Max groaned slapping his hands over his eyes. He just wanted to do a bit of studying before the teacher came back but it looked like that was never going to happen now. He looked around the room. His eyes flicking over each classmate. He judged he juggled and he compared.

Rose and Juleka were more or less out, they were pretty much dating and Kim or Alix would complain for hours about getting stuck with one of them. It would be too much trouble trying to decide who was actually winning. Turning away from the yin yang couple of the class he looked more towards the front.

Chloe would be impossible to match with anyone, she was horror incarnate and would probably bite them or have her precious 'Daddy' ruin their life if they tried anything. Not worth the headache and oncoming Akuma. That also meant no Sabrina, he almost didn't notice her, but scanning back over he realized that she would only go on a date if Chloe approved it. She was a dead end.

Fools, he was surrounded by loud people and fools. He continued looking and couldn't find anyone that pleased him. Mylene and Ivan were another power couple and it would be cruel to inflict his two fiends on the couple. They were so happy together! They would be miserable if he let Kim and Alix have their way.

He didn't even bother with Nathaniel, that boy only loved his doodling. Childish stuff that. Of course Max only thought that because he was a horrendous drawer. Alya and Nino were another possible couple...but they didn't feel right!

Then it hit him why. He was looking at people who were already couples. They already had their flirting out of their system already. It would be pointless and difficult to try and measure it. Not to mention they would probably just resist anything that Kim and Alix tried. He had to stop thinking in terms of couples...he had to match up two single people!

He felt extremely dirty for manipulating his classmates like this. Then again it wouldn't be the first time that he measured their intelligence and gauged how easy it would be to manipulate them into doing his bidding. After all in fifth grade he had actually successfully conditioned Kim to do his chores. Max had just read up on Pavlov and his experiments with dogs, he merely moved that onto people...and he was getting off topic here.

He had to find two people...people who weren't dating but wouldn't be too difficult to push in the right direction or mind dealing with the aggressive mindsets of his two friends-

He paused and looked at the front again. He allowed himself a little smile. Now he knew why the two of them did all of these silly dares and challenges, they were almost addictive! Like a dog gazing at a very juicy bone he pointed them out to the two bickering classmates.

"Kim will take the Y chromosome, Alix you get the double x."  
"Speak normal person talk."  
"You get blonde boy, I get pigtails...joy." Alix said before looking at her competition. "Why can't I have the guy?"  
"Scared that your flirting is too manly for her to handle?" Alix responded by punching Kim right in the arm. Max sat back and smiled. Oh yes this was going to be very entertaining. He actually might not regret getting involved in his friends little tiff.

 **More or less AU. No Lila, please read and review, I own nothing not even this computer, hopefully more to come out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing not even this computer. Please read and review, I am encouraged by all of the positive reactions to this and hope to get a few more chapters out. It is a high. On to the story!**

Adrien looked over his notes, his best friend Nino bobbed his own head up and down to the beats coming out of his headphones. Some heavy rap stuff, Adrien had listened to some of Nino's stuff, and he meant his actual stuff, things that he had cooked up himself. Nino enjoyed listening to it during class and then afterwards trying to find ways to improve it.

Adrien on the other hand had to do some basic review, while Nino was going for more of an artistic outlook on life and taking a very Laissez Faire attitude to his studies Adrien wasn't as lucky. Nathalie had him review for an hour and a half after class, and only let him leave if he knew the things before she did. So whenever the teacher left the room he would quickly review notes in the hopes that he would be on top of whatever review would be.

Adrien thought he felt eyes on the back of his head and looked around the room. Everything seemed normal, Ivan was sleeping, Nathaniel was doodling in his notebook, Rose and Juelka were whispering back and forth about something, Alix, Kim and Max were talking excitedly, probably about the next dare they were going to do. Sabrina was taking down notes left on the board and Chloe was filing her nails, if she bothered half of her energy on studying that she did on her appearance she probably would be making high marks. Directly behind him Marinette had jumped when his eyes roamed over her and almost fell against Alya. He had no idea why that girl was so jumpy...even at the best of times she seemed on edge and ready to flinch.

Bizarree.

Adrien heard the bench next to him squeak and crackle as someone moved into it and saddled up closer to him. He turned and smiled upwards to Kim who even sitting was a good head or so taller than him. Smiling was Adrien's default expression, he had heard it made him look nice and put people at ease. Kim returned the grin and draped an arm around Adrien's shoulders.

"Hey Adrien! Buddy, pal."  
"Hey Kim. Can I help you with something?" He tried to ignore Kim touching his shoulders, after dealing with Chloe for years he was unfortunately used to people touching him without asking if it was okay first, he had grown numb to it. Which in and of itself was probably a bad thing, psychologically speaking of course.

"Actually you can buddy boy...I was just wondering though, first and foremost. Do you have a girlfriend?" He suddenly looked distressed and leaned in close. "You do like girls..right?"

Adrien suddenly felt very uncomfortable in the constricting grasp that the larger boy had him in. He tried to slide away a little and his shoulder bumped into Nino's jarring the DJ out of his musical funk. Nino looked over and quickly slipped his headphones off, if Kim was around disaster was sure to follow.

"Well-uh-sure-girls are really...wow." Adrien finished, he had almost slid all the way into Nino's lap by then.  
"What's this about Kim?" Nino said suspiciously, he turned so that his face was hooked over Adrien's shoulder and glowered suspiciously at the self styled athlete.

"Oh this and that..." He neglected to mention that if Adrien didn't succeed in his flirting techniques then Alix would win. And if there was one thing that Kim couldn't stand it was loosing, and more specifically loosing to Alix. She was the only person in school, probably in all of Paris who would still accept his dares. He lived for dares.

"I was just wondering because I've never seen you really well...how do I put this gently?"  
"Just whichever way is best to put it." Adrien chirped up, a little more comfortable since Nino was with him. He hated to admit it, but he was very naive when it came to many things with his classmates. So having 'street smart' Nino in his corner really helped him in situations that he was uncomfortable in.

"Okay then bluntly it is. I have never seen you really flirt with a girl before, you know how to right?"  
"Okay dude what's this about. This just got weird." Nino interrupted like an angry parent, protecting his little fool. Kim looked around Adrien and then at Nino, he taped his chin for a second and then scooted over Adrien without any explanation.

"HEY! HEY!" Adrien called out as Kim pushed himself over him, wincing in annoyance as the bigger boys chest was briefly pushed into his face. He glared, exasperated at his classmates monkeying around. Kim quickly wrapped his arms around Nino this time and whispered in his ears.

"WHAT!?" Nino shouted out before Kim pulled him back down and commenced to whispering. "Dude!"  
"Look if either of them find out before the date is over than I'm the loser. And I don't want to be the loser. And you don't want me to be the loser."  
"Dude are you threatening me?" Nino almost shouted as quietly as he could.  
"Look I'll make it worth your while. Plus it will be like hooking your home boy up. Don't you want to hook your home boy up?" Nino looked at Adrien who was looking at the two of them as if they were insane, which they probably did look it, moving seats and everything.

Nino taped his chin and thought. Adrien was a pretty quiet guy, not to mention he was also super private. Nino had never nabbed the chance to bring him to one of the parties that he sometimes went to. Sure there was the one for Adrien's birthday...but he liked to keep that one mentally blocked off...and concerts never really gave you the chance to chat up girls...

Actually now that Nino thought about it he had never once seen the guy flirt with anyone. Which was weird with all of the fan girls around him and the fact that he was a freaking model!

This might just be what he needed. A few friends to give him pointers...a chance to test the waters...school was all about trying new experiences...and if it was with _her_ of all people than it would definitely go well for him. That girl was not at all subtle about her affections, it just helped that she was crushing on positively the most unobservant guy on planet Earth.

"Okay, I give you my permission-"  
"Dude what are you his Dad or something?" Nino glared at Kim and he blinked stupidly for a second before realizing what he had said. "Right, stupid joke. Sorry."  
"I'm game with this as long as I go along with you guys. I really don't trust you to help him by yourself." Kim raised his hands to protest before dropping them and nodded. Having a bit of assistance might actually help him with the entire thing. Not that he needed any help, just that it would be easier having a guy who was fluent in 'Adrien' Or simplifying certain things so that the sheltered little guy could actually understand day to day language.

"Fine. But I get whatever prize it is."  
"Can you two please talk directly to me if you are going to be talking about me?" Adrien said bitterly and the two returned their gaze to him.  
"Look I might have come on a bit hard earlier. I'm sort of stuck and I need your help...you will help me right?" Kim said his voice low and imploring.  
"Sure, anything for a friend." Kim smiled, he had this dude hook, line and sinker, the ball was in his court and he just had to dribble Adrien around like a basketball.  
"Well I sort of have a double date thing going on. And well Max caved on me and I was wondering if you would fill in? It would help me with this other girl, she doesn't think that I actually know someone as famous as you-" Adrien cut him off his hand chopping the desk dramatically.  
"I will help you but I just want it clear I do not want to be talked about as a celebrity. It makes me uncomfortable. His eyes glinted like green gems and Kim actually felt his thighs and tendons tighten. The dude might not be a total lost case when it came to intimidation.  
"Okay...well...uh...cool...Thanks?"  
"Anytime." Adrien responded with a sunny smile.  
"Just wondering though bro. Have you ever actually gone on a 'date' date before? Like do you even know how to talk to a girl in that setting?" Nino quickly swooped in. Adrien looked confused before frowning.  
"Come to think of it no...why is there a different way to talk to girls on a date than normally?"

"I'll walk you through the process. Don't worry, just listen and do exactly as I say." Kim said chuckling a little. He was so going to win this!

"Who am I going on this date with anyway? And where?" Adrien asked suddenly.  
"Oh dancing and dinner. And no one you know!" Kim said quickly trying to distract Adrien as Marinette was dragged across the aisle by Alix with a nervous Alya fluttering after her flailing friend.

Adrien nodded. Sounded like a pretty fun evening, a dance, a good dinner, zero chance of it becoming was just doing it for his friend Kim! Nothing bad would come out of it at all.

* * *

Marinette stared dreamily at the back of Adrien's head, his golden locks cascading down his neck and gently hugging his scalp. She wanted to run her fingertips through those locks. They must have felt like a river of silk. He had almost caught her staring before but she had looked away quickly before he noticed her. She was smooth and sneaky like a...well okay not a cat per se...a weasel? No those things were disgusting...

A goldfinch! She was positive that those things were sneaky!

"Yo! Earth to astronaut Marinette, dreamboat isn't that interesting when you can't see his face." Alya said snapping her fingers in front of Marinette's bright blue orbs. She startled and smiled sheepishly at her friend. She had been daydreaming again, her thoughts, daydreams as Alya called them, towards Adrien had been cropping up more and more often lately. Ranging from the lovely like riding bikes together, to bizarre like riding a horse the two of them shirtless and wearing blue warrior paint.

Alya of course teased her relentlessly but good naturedly.  
"Sorry I was off course there ground control. Whats up?" Marinette said going with Alya's chosen ways to communicate for the day. Alya pointed beside Marinette's bag.  
"We've got a visitor." Marinette's face shifted to confusion. She turned to look and nearly screamed, instead she just yelped and fell out of her seat, the back of her head banging on the bench seat.

"Sorry." Alix said in a way that sounded not sorry at all. She had just materialized and was staring directly at Marinette waiting for the girl to notice her. It was a truly terrifying habit that Alix was trying to develop. It really only worked on someone as jumpy as Marinette or Mylene, the other classmates were used to looking down and around for the shortest member of the class.

"It's okay. What's up?" Marinette said sitting back on her desk.  
"I need your help. You know how you're pretty much a nervous wreck around blonde hair and blue eyes over there right?" Alix said pointing downwards to Adrien who was within hearing distance but seemed distracted with Kim climbing over him. Marinette blushed deep red and began stuttering and flapping her hands around wildly.

Alya scooted forward on the desk and glared into the shorter girls eyes, they were around eye level with Alya being a little taller than her. "What's it to you?"  
"I need Marinette's help and I think that I can help her."  
"With what?" Alya pushed her glasses down in intimidation, Alix seemed relatively unfazed besides shifting her weight.  
"I have a double...thingmrghpt." She began to mumble her mind racing a mile a minute. She knew the words would completely and utterly get the two romance oriented girls onto her side. But the words tasted like vinegar! How was she supposed to say them?! Alya and Marinette exchanged confused glances before leaning closer, Alya leaning her upper body on the back of Marinette's shoulders.

"You have a what?" Marinette asked legitimately curious. Alix was a very private girl, and moments when she talked to anyone was normally considered a privilege. Alix took a deep breath and grabbed Marinette's sleeve and dragged her across the room. The Chinese-French girl yelping in surprise and Alya trying to catch up. While small and compact Alix was also very very very strong! They got to the far corner and she stood with her back facing it. Making sure no one else was around she looked up at the two girls. She kicked herself for not wearing her skates to school. They normally added an inch to her height.

"I...have...a...double...date..." Alix finished biting out and glared at the ground. Alya and Marinette exchanged glances, Alya's eyes widened behind her glasses, until they almost broke the lenses, Marinette smiled a wicked smile, full of pearly white teeth. Their faces slowly breaking into wide cheshire cat grins. They were about to jump and shout, they couldn't help themselves. It was just too cute! Imagining angry confrontational Alix going out on a date! They had to let this be celebrated somehow! Alix noticed and held up a hand authoritatively. "I need your help getting ready and going on it with me. Since your terrible at dating though..."  
"What do you mean I'm bad at dating?" Marinette asked confused, she had never even been on a date!  
"Or flirting...whatever...I don't want you to Marinette it up too badly. So I need your help making me an outfit, and I help you land dream boy. Consider this practice for him. What do you say?" She reached a chapped hand out to be shaken. "You in?"

Marinette looked between Alya and Alix.  
"I-uh-I-Alya help."  
"I say go for it." Marinette almost shouted in protest before Alya help up a finger for silence. "Think of it as training for Adrien, when you actually do ask him out or something. Just be cautious and remember that you are doing it for him." Marinette stuck two fingernails in her mouth and bit down, she then turned her attention to her long black hair and ran her hands through it. She was freaking out!

She looked across the room to where Adrien was sitting, he was talking with Kim and Nino. Talking about something, his face in an easy unpracticed smile. She loved that smile, she wanted to be the object of that smile's affection. She had to earn that smile. And if helping out a girl like Alix go on a date...she would.

"Fine." She clasped hands with Alix and shook twice. "You have a deal."

 **Well tell me what you think, or what you think should happen, few ideas. Please read and review! I own nothing not even this computer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing not even this computer, please remember to read and review. Sorry if the chapter isn't super interesting.**

"Okay so first of all I have to point out that your room smells fantastic." Alix said as that wandered up the stairs and through the trapdoor set in the Dupain-Cheng household. She was correct of course, it smelt like butter, flour, sugar and all other sorts of deliciousness that went into creating baked goods in the bakery below. Marinette was lucky enough to live on the top floor, all of the smells traveled upwards. Her room always smelt delicious.

She was also able to tell whatever it was her parents were working on that day be it quiche, cookies or scones.

"Oh, thank you? I haven't really noticed." Marinette said surprised, living above the bakery had dampened her sense of smell, she really couldn't smell anything from living above it for so long.  
"Seriously mine just smells like BO." Alix said before plopping down onto Marinette's swooning couch and propped her feet up. "Okay so I guess we're going to start now."  
"Start...what exactly again?" Alya said suspiciously as she took Marinette's swivel chair, leaving the actual host to stand awkwardly and hover between her two guests.  
"Her training, we need her to be in tiptop shape, I don't want her to embarrass herself. Or me, specifically me. Basically I want to see your flirting and then I tell you what you're doing right or wrong." Alix said straightforwardly. Marinette opened and closed her mouth, unsure how to take the backhanded comment. She was used to this sort of stuff from Chloe...or Sabrina, but coming from someone like Alix? It was very unexpected. Alix noticed her shocked expression and she tried to soften her features.

She actually sat instead of lounge and cupped her hands together, she gave a little smile and took off her favorite hat. "Okay yeah sorry, that was out of line. I just want to help you out here Marinette. This means a lot to me...and I want to also help you out with your own little problem. So just show me how you flirt, I want to know what I'm working with here."

Alya narrowed her eyes and studied Alix, the girl was clearly hiding something from the two of them. Alya had just joined in with them in the hopes of keeping her from taking advantage of Marinette's naturally good personality. Marinette stood nervously fiddling with her fingertips before smiling.  
"I well don't exactly know what you mean by flirting 'style' I don't really flirt you see. I just sort of-" She cut herself off and waved her hands around and fluttered her fingers, she stuck her tongue out and puffed out her cheeks. "I just sort of blah!"

"Oh my God I am doomed." Alix said softly knuckling her forehead. Her eyes hardened and she stood back up. She paced around Marinette making little judgmental hums and clicking her tongue. "Okay so that idea is out."  
"Uh what idea?" Marinette said nervously trying to spin around to keep Alix in her sight, it was like being in a cage with a puma. The girl was dangerous for her size.  
"Your hips aren't big enough to be used as a distraction tactic like Alya's. So that's out."  
"Excuse you?" Alya said resting her hands angrily on her hips. Marinette just squeaked and blushed covering her face embarrassed at her still relatively childish figure.  
"Look I'm just being honest here. You own it."  
"You really do own it Alya."  
"I would murder people for hips like yours."  
"They are not that big!" Alya said grasping her hips and suddenly looking down critically. "Whatever, stop talking about my sides and lets instead focus on Marinette."

"I don't know I sort of want to keep the spotlight off of me here." Marinette said holding her hands up defensively.  
"Come on! Let's give back handed compliments about how insanely cute you are!" Alya said wrapping her arm around Marinette's shoulders and pulling their foreheads close together. Smiling devilishly. Alix pretend to gag before she grinned and chuckled deep in her throat.

"Okay so you don't really flirt with folks...I of all people should know, I've seen you trip up over Adrien all the time. So let's just say you're a blank slate for now." She looked over Marinette again and thought, she could try the big gun, that always seemed to work.  
"Alright Marinette this date is pretty big and important. So I think that maybe you should try out flirting techniques tomorrow in school, experiment a few times, get comfy and then we move you up to the night. How does that sound?"

"You keep on forgetting to mention what she's going to do flirting wise. I've been schooling the girl forever and she doesn't seem to be able to get anything down." Alya said honestly. Alix smiled devilishly.  
"That's because you've been doing it your way. Nice, sweet, slow. Little gifts and the stuff. You've been trying to be subtle. Marinette listen up and listen well." Alix pointed aggressively in Marinette's face causing her to squeak and stand at attention. She imagined that she was a new recruit in boot camp, head shaved, shoulders back, chin up and jaw tight. Alix was her drill sergeant with a Napoleon complex, marching around in an oversized hat and shouting encouragement and insults at her to frighten her and toughen her up.

Alya could be her cheerleader in a fancy yellow and orange outfit that showed off her to die for hips. Did boot camp have cheerleaders? More guys would probably enlist if there were cheerleaders.

Alix began to pace and wave her arms around. The normally laid back girl had turned into an excitable little gerbil.  
"Guys are dumb! Like really super dumb! Just complete block heads! Totally incapable of picking up on subtlety. So we're going to skip that, being subtle is out the window! You are no longer cute, quiet, oddly sexy in a certain light Marinette!"  
"Wait did you just say in a certain light?" Alix pointed her finger directly in Marinette's face so suddenly that she fell again. She rubbed her stinging posterior and looked up at Alix, she was much more intimidating when she was above her.  
"What I said recruit is that you are going to transition. You've been stuck in your cocoon for too long! Now you're going to pop out like a wasp! A wasp that will get everyones attention! Including blonde boys! You are straight up going to have him drooling from the palm of your hand! Then tomorrow night you're going to go on a date and charm the pants off of a guy!"

"I think I'm a little young for that Alix." Alix opened her mouth to argue before she realized what she had just said. Her face turned as bright pink as her hair and she realized that she had been shouting. Marinette's parents had probably heard the crazed girl shouting from their daughter's room. Alya just stood staring, amusement mixed with fear in her face.

"Girl..."  
"Yeah I might have gone a little over the-"  
"You fell well into the deep end there. You were drowning in it." Alix scowled and cracked her neck. "Fine fine, I'll be nice. But this is still going to be intense, I need you to be perfect by the time tomorrow night rolls around. And we only have today to cover the basics and tomorrow to try it out." Marinette shrunk back into the corner, she wished that she could turn into a small gray mouse with black pigtails and run away and hide forever.

"Okay then." Alya sighed and rubbed her eyes. "My new job is going to be making sure that Alix doesn't kill you."  
"That! Is actually a really good idea. We are probably going to need a spotter for some of the more physically taxing stuff."  
"Spotter?" Marinette whispered confused and concerned. She wasn't sure she was going to survive this thing.

* * *

"Okay you little nutcase what are you planning this time?" Alya aggressively whispered into Alix's ear. The two were watching Marinette balance precariously on her swivel chair. An apple in one hand, a pound cake in the other. Eight textbooks balanced on her head and one leg sticking out like a ballerina, she was gazing up at the ceiling and making little worried notes of concern as she continued to shift her weight.  
"I just wanted to see if she would do it. Pretty funny huh?" Alix said sadistically as she watched the process with a blank face. The only signs of amusement were in the crinkles around her eyes.

"No not that...well okay yeah this is hilarious in a psychologically traumatizing sort of way. What are you doing going on a date...and why is she roped up into this? It's not your style." Alix looked at the girl on the chair and then the girl next to her. She grabbed Alya by the shoulder and pulled her down so she could whisper in her ear. Kicking herself once again for being so short.

"This is a secret okay?" Alya nodded before her eyes widened and her jaw went slack. She looked between Marinette and Alix who smiled and nodded triumphantly.  
"No freaking way." Alya breathed out. Alix smiled and nodded again.  
"Yes freaking way." Alya bounced on her heels and began to squeal a little her fists clasped together as she looked between Alix and Marinette.  
"I swear if you're fooling I will end you." She couldn't believe it! Her little Marinette going on a blind date! With the guy of her dreams no less! It was fantastic! It was incredible!

It was also very slimy and underhanded. Not to mention that it wasn't really 'Marinette' Marinette. It was a trained Marinette who was doing what Alix told her to do. And didn't she want Adrien to fall for her the way she had for him? With kindness and through her natural state of things?

Still it was also the closest that she had ever gotten to him before...and a little white lie wouldn't hurt her too badly right? It was for her own good...  
"Fine I approve, just make sure to be careful and not hurt her. Physically, emotionally, or mentally." Alix groaned before shrugging in affirmation.

"Okay Marinette! That's enough practice it's time for the big leagues!" Marinette carefully stepped off of the chair and handed the snack her father had brought up over to Alya. Alya sniffed it before pulling out a slice and beginning to chew. Nice and sweet.

"So what now?" Alix cracked her neck, knuckles and back.  
"I'm going to pretend to be a dude. You try your flirting technique, I tell you if you need to go up a notch." Marinette nodded before sitting down on her couch next to Alix who spread her legs, pulled her hat so it was backwards and leaned back so that she imitated a slouching meat head. She pretended to chew a wad of gum. Marinette looked at it, her expression clearly reading.

'SERIOUSLY?'

This was nothing like Adrien. Her prince charming was sweet, and had excellent posture. Not to mention all of the times that she had seen him eat he had never once chewed with his mouth open. She sighed, this had better not be the kind of guy Alix was going out with. But knowing her luck...

Marinette sat down next to Alix and smoothed the creases out of her pants. She smiled sweetly and politely at Alix who pointedly ignored her.  
"So...uh...that's a nice hat..." Alix paused and looked at her.  
"Go further. And no uh's or like's or 'OMG TOTE'S!'" Alix said breaking character and twirling a finger around her hair in a poor imitation of Marinette.  
"I don't sound like that!" Marinette said indignantly crossing her arms and glowering.  
"Whatever! Just try again." Marinette thought for a moment before she brought her eyelids a little lower, she knew a certain feral cat that imitated this once in a while. She put an arm around Alix's thin little shoulders and pulled them both closer.

"Hey there...cutie pie...that hat is real...dope?" Alix looked her up and down suspiciously.  
"Getting there, but try it hotter. And don't use slang if you can't make it sound natural." Marinette sighed, this was starting to get exasperating.  
"Hey there babe. I think your hat is real hot."  
"Hotter."  
"How much hotter can it get!" Marinette shouted crossed.  
"Just try it!"  
"Hey there hot stuff, you sure can wear that hat right! Makes you look real...steamy?"  
"HTTER!" Alya called from across the room, her mouth full of pound cake, she just felt like beating Alix to the punch. She chewed and swallowed the entire mouthful. "Try to say it breathier, dudes go crazy for that."  
"Oh yeah breathier is good." Alix agreed. "You were close on the second one. Don't try to over sell it. Express domination by touching too. That puts you in charge of the situation, you get to control where his hands go." Marinette flushed brighter then her Ladybug costume and composed herself.

She lidded her eyes, put on an alluring smile, leaned over and grasped Alix's hands in between both of hers.  
"Hey there hot stuff...I really, really, really, like that hat." Marinette said slowly and with a lot of emphasis. She then went one step further and pulled it off of Alix's head and put it on herself. Posing for a second.

Alya let out a whoop and shook her fist in the air. Alix leaned back satisfied for it for now.  
"Okay, now clothes. Show me your wardrobe." Marinette's confidence which she had been proudly and cockily wearing almost instantly drained out like a burst balloon.

* * *

"This is going to get out of hand." Tikki warned from where she hovered over the remains of the pound cake the three girls had consumed. Alya and Alix had left an hour ago to do homework and left Marinette to prepare for tomorrow. Instead Marinette was laying on the floor, wishing her muscles would stop thrumming. Alix had insisted that she learn how to walk in heels, how to run in them and then how to do one hundred push ups. This was before they had gone through a million crazy flirting techniques with Alya and Alix critiquing her posture, her fingernails and even how she pursed her lips when pronouncing words.

"I know. But I don't want to let Alix down. I promised her."  
"Marinette are you comfortable with this? You don't have to do things unless you feel comfortable with them. This isn't the United States after all." Marinette looked up at the Kwami that slowly licked a few more crumbs off of her paw before flying over and landing on Marinette's outstretched hand.

"I know, and I think that this could be good for me. Aren't you always saying I should get out of my comfort zone more often?" Tikki was about to protest when she thought and shrugged.  
"Okay, but I am going to tell you I told you so when this inevitably blows up in everyones faces."  
"Tikki I literally wouldn't have it any other way."


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing not even this computer. Please remember to read and review. It is my life blood Sorry if this is a little on the short side.**

Adrien flopped onto his couch and attempted to catch his breath. Kim had insisted that he sprint the entire way back to his house. While carrying all of their backpacks. Nino had not even attempted to keep up and simply said that he would meet them there as soon as he could. Kim on the other hand continued to goad Adrien along until they reached his house.

Now he was tired, sore and sweaty. And Kim still wouldn't tell him why he had forced him to do that. He liked exercise as much as the next guy, and he got a lot of it as Chat Noir, it was sort of his job after all...but Kim seemed obsessed with it...now that Adrien thought about it the guy might actually have a body problem.

"Okay! Now then we have to get into the specifics of how you're gonna start flirting!" Kim didn't even seemed phased by the run and Adrien actually felt a stab in his chest, an emotion he very rarely felt. Absolute and complete loathing towards a human being and their endless levels of stamina.  
"Can I please have a minute to gather myself?" Adrien asked quietly.  
"Did you dudes seriously sprint the entire way here?" Nino inquired as he walked in. He picked up his own backpack and began rifling through it. "Because that's almost two miles."  
"We need to get him in the right state of mind!"  
"Which is?"  
"Pure unbridled adrenaline constantly flowing through your veins!"  
"I am starting to put a lot of pieces together here." Nino said as he pulled out his notebook and started homework. It was a quick assignment, he finished it within five minutes. Adrien was meanwhile trying to catch his breath while Kim wandered around the room taking everything in. Like most of Adrien's classmates he had never been inside the rich boys room, it was always off limits. Probably having to do with how the boy was constantly scheduled to do a million and one things in one day, he never really had the chance to hang out with anyone else.

"Jeez. I knew you were rich but this just seems wasteful...how often do you use this thing?" Kim asked admiring Adrien's climbing wall. Adrien looked over, his hair sticking to his head and his face flushed a bright adorable piggy pink.  
"I average around once to twice a week." Kim paused and looked at Adrien's stick figure like form.

"Take off your shirt." He said authoritatively.  
"Won't Max get mad that you're cheating on him?" Nino said from where he sat on the floor going through a few papers. Adrien looked at the blushing stuttering athlete in surprise.

"You and Max are dating? I thought you liked Alix?" Adrien said surprised. This just caused Kim to get even more indignant and began spluttering and taking deep breaths, pushing his chest out and talking unintelligibly.  
"What? Use actual language please." Nino spoke up, smirking, he was enjoying this immensely, even if this was going to spiral out of control drastically he was going to enjoy seeing Kim getting put on the spot. For all the boys tough talk he could get pretty worked up pretty easily.

"I am not dating Max! Or Alix for that matter?"  
"Are you dating both? My Father introduced me to a trio who was like that, they were polygamists or something like that." Adrien spoke up again. Kim became quiet and just stared unnervingly at Adrien for a solid minute, Adrien continued the eye contact before finally snapping under the unrelenting gaze, his natural doll eyes doing nothing for the taller boys confidence.

"So why do I need my shirt off?"  
"I just need to see how ripped you are. Look Nino and I will take ours off too so it isn't weird."  
"This is the very definition of weird." Nino deadpanned to the two who had already pulled their tops off. Kim looked shocked at Adrien's body. Kim was surprisingly muscular for a runner. He had large well defined biceps, his abs stood out on him and his shoulders were easily three times the size of the average persons. Still he was looked weaker than Adrien. Where Kim was developed for sports Adrien's body appeared to be chiseled from marble. He had a six pack and well defined arms, his shoulders were smooth and Nino just then remembered that France had a modeling policy where if a picture was worked up or photoshopped then there would be a tag on it. Adrien's never had tags.

"Whoa."  
"Dude." Nino said, positive that he was not, definitely NOT Taking his shirt off in front of the other two now.  
"What?" Adrien looked down at his stomach, pecs and abs. He never really thought that he looked that different from other people. Sure a little stringy, but still being put on a work out regime at age four was normal right?

"This actually helps my plan out a bit. The date is going to go gaga if you flash her that package you got." Kim said looking his subject over as if he were planning on merchandizing Adrien for public consumption.  
"Adrien he's joking, do not show your blind date your body." Nino cut in trying to protect his best friend from accidentally giving Marinette a heart attack.  
"Jeez, those supermodel diets must do a wonder. I am both scared and impressed."

"Diets? What are you talking about?" Adrien asked confused. Kim and Nino exchanged confused looks before looking back at him.  
"The doet...that you are on...your food consumption?"  
"I'm not on any diet. I don't eat a ton of sweets but I'm not getting starved or forced to eat a ton of celery or anything...you know that's a law right? That models aren't supposed to be put into dangerous work out routines or dietary restrictions? It's for their health. It was a pretty big thing when France passed it?"

Kim raised an eyebrow and Nino had to keep the shocked look off of his face. If Adrien's body was one hundred percent natural than he fell easily into a one percent of humanity. That one percent consisting of lovely, bodily perfect, demigods. What Adrien left out was the fact that he worked out and got a lot of movement in as Chat Noir, something that drastically caused him to develop muscles.

"Okay! Moving on!" Kim clapped his hands and looked between the two guys in his possession. "Nino I need you to sit on the couch and pretend to be a girl for a few seconds."  
"Yeah. I am not going to do that. That specific thing that you just asked me to do. Ever." Nino declined quickly and ferociously.  
"Come on! I need to see his flirting game. I need to know what I'm working with here. And I can't do it up close, just do it and I'll owe you big time." Nino massaged his face before taking off his hat and sitting down on the couch next to Adrien.  
"If this leaves this room I am going to hunt you down like a wild animal dude." Nino said as Adrien just chortled softly to himself. Kim looked between the two of them, held his hands up like a director.  
"ACTION!" He shouted. Adrien stood up, walked around the couch a couple of times and then looked at Nino.  
"I have no idea what I'm going to do here."  
"CUT!" Kim shook his head and crossed his arms. This was going to be harder then he thought.  
"Can I have a scene or something? What am I supposed to say to him?"  
"First off when we are acting Nino is firmly a 'her' until further notice."  
"Oh Jesus." Nino said putting his head in his hands.

"Second off, I've run off with my date. You are sitting down with your's just be yourself. Until I tell you to stop." Adrien nodded, content with a little direction. He knew exactly what to use. He did it all the time with Ladybug, he just needed to pretend that Nino was her for a few seconds.

He walked back and took Nino's chin in between his thumb and pointed finger.  
"Aren't you just a lovely little sun beam. You brighten up my world my love." Nino's eyes widened and he tried to pull his head away. Adrien was looking at him with possibly the biggest bed room eyes he had ever seen and his entire mind was shouting to get out of there! He was really flattered but he didn't see Adrien that way at all!

"No! CUT! CUT! CUT! Not right! Not Right AT ALL!" Kim said exasperated, shaking his head angrily, his arms crossed firmly and eyes closed. "That was way too chick flick style! Where did you learn to flirt like that?" Adrien realized he might have gone overboard a little and looked down at the ground in embarrassment.  
"Anime mostly, some manga." Nino snorted and covered his mouth. His friend was a total nerd! Adrien Agreste! A NERD!

"Well at least you didn't do any poor rendition of Korean or whatever." Kim said he rubbed his eyes. "Look you need to realize something here buddy. Girls don't want to be complimented. They like to be insulted, it gives them something to work towards. Your affection." Kim wrapped an arm around Adrien and steered him towards the window to overlook the next building.

"You see girls are like a game. And you want to win it, but the rules are rigged against you. So you have to be belittling and super confident at all times. Otherwise you instantly loose!"  
"Okay. No. Dude. Just...No." Nino wrapped his arm around Adrien and steered him away from the frowning Kim. Adrien felt as if he were being competed for against two shoulder angles.

"That was crazy talk. Do not listen to it. Girls want to be complimented. Sure, everyone does. So complement them. If you insult them then you just get angry girls and dissatisfied guys. Why do you think he's never had a date?"  
"HEY!" Kim shouted "I've had dates!More then you can-"  
"Name two."  
"I don't bother with names! I know one was from Canada!" Adrien turned back to Nino, he was seemingly the better and saner option currently.  
"What you have to do is to establish that you have power. And confidence, he was right about that. Just make sure that you are stern, and silent, chicks do dig the mysterious angle. Give out fleeting and vague compliments. Don't mention their make up or hair though, you won't understand the terms. Compliment something safe like their shirt, if you don't know what kind it is just say 'nice top'."

Adrien was pushed back down onto the couch with Nino beside him.  
"Now try again. Remember don't talk until I start, but be confident." Adrien thought for a moment before folding his lips in and looking off into the distance with a stoic slightly amused look on his face. His legs straight, posture powerful and controlling and hands on his knees.  
"So...come here...often?" Nino said in a high pitched falsetto.  
"Cut! What was that?"  
"What was what?"  
"That voice? What was it?"  
"My girl voice. Can we just move on?" Adrien was shivering he was trying so hard not to laugh,  
"Not really my scene." Adrien spoke purposefully before glancing downwards at Nino.  
"What is your 'scene' then?" Nino continued. Adrien looked down at him through the corner of his eye.  
"You are. I think you have nice shoes." Nino and Kim waited for a second before Kim finally spoke up.  
"Now assert that you have power and dominance. Put your arm over his shoulder."

"Do I really have to?" Adrien said, he was uncomfortable, this took him out of his depth. He preferred his style more, it was getting Ladybug slowly to his side. Not to mention in every TV anime he had watched, guys like this were no fun...and reminded him of his father eerily enough.

"Do as I say!" Kim said authoritatively. Adrien groaned but wrapped his arm around Nino.  
"Now say something witty, something to get you to go or do something."  
"Want to dance? Or would you prefer to get out of here?" Adrien said with a hint of danger to his tone. He was decent enough at throwing his voice so it was no problem.

The door slowly slapped shut. The three boys looked up to see The Gorilla standing stoically watching the unfolding drama before him. His small simian eyes took in the two shirtless boys, the hatless one cuddled up to his employers son on the couch and the tall one with his hands like a camera. Gorilla calmly walked to Adrien's desk and put down a silver platter with a silver top to it. He left it on and simply walked out saying nothing the entire time.

"Thank you!" Adrien called after him as he opened and closed the door behind him.  
"That was awkward." Nino said staring at the now closed door that the enormous frame had to squeeze through.  
"Welp I am uncomfortable!" Kim said walking to the climbing wall. "I say we climb this thing fourteen times to get our spirits up and then choose your uniform tomorrow!"  
"Uniform?" Adrien asked confused as Nino stood up to join Kim on the fake brick wall.

* * *

"FINALLY! I thought they were never going to leave!" Plagg said as he dove under the silver top and pulled out his precious stinky cheese. Adrien wrinkled his nose in disgust as the cat spirit began to devour the stinky cheese.

"Hey! Those are my friends Plagg you pig. I wasn't going to just kick them out." Adrien said indignantly, he had had fun today! Sure it was a little strange sort of fun but fun nevertheless, he had never raised anyone up his rock wall before. Kim with his superior upper body strength had beaten him every single time. But he wasn't complaining.  
"Sure sure. Whatever." The black kwami responded stuffing his face. Not taking his 'masters' ire seriously. Adrien sighed before groaning and rolling his shoulder. Kim had slapped him hard on the back when leaving and left a red star there. Plagg paused in his gorging and looked up at him.

"You know this is probably going to be good for you. Going on a date, finding a mate, staying out late. I should become a poet." Plagg turned his attention to a light beam and started to tap his paw a little.

"I just don't want it to get out of control. This might be fun but I really should stay more focused on other things. Like school, or as my secret identity."  
"Crate, Rate, Sate. This isn't Russia you know, you are allowed to have fun. And I am going to rub your face in it once you do."  
"As you always do." Adrien responded as he sat down on his couch and began to flip through the channels. Plagg continued to eat and make up rhymes in his tiny bobbing head.

 **I own nothing, not even this computer, please remember to read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing not even this computer. Please remember to read and review, they keep me motivated. Thanks in advance. Insane Ian is meant to be Mad Max**

"All I'm saying is one bend and snap. It would be legendary."  
"And I said if you kept on commenting about my hips I would hit you over the head with a trash can." Alya retorted to Alix. The two were standing in the girls bathroom early in the morning. The reason was because Marinette had refused to wear the clothes that they had picked out for her.

She had brought them but kept them hidden in a paper bag. She hadn't wanted someone like her parents to see what it was that they had finally convinced her to wear. She also brought Alix's outfit for her to try out. Alix had grudgingly gotten dressed, significantly faster then Marinette, and she had to admit, Marinette knew her style. Alix actually felt...cute. Her normal black and green outfit was replaced by a navy blue jeans and a neon green vest that fit over a nice button down shirt. Marinette had known better then to try and get her into a dress, but had still insisted that if they were going out on that date she would have to.

Marinette's outfit on the other hand was much more eye catching, her white shirt with the flowers decorating the belly had been replaced with a pink form fitting top that hugged her tightly, on top of that there were no sleeves so her shoulders were almost entirely bare. Her pants had been replaced with leggings. Marinette hated leggings, she felt as if she were naked and everyone was staring. Then as if her friends were trying to kill her they insisted that she wear a pair of heels, luckily enough not to insanely tall ones that she had worn the other day, but still she was used to wearing shoes that hardly brought her higher than an inch off the ground. She felt as if she had a little bit of vertigo.

And because the entire outfit was so embarrassing and (she felt at least) too revealing, she had locked herself in the bathroom stall and refused to come out for anything or anyone.

"Yo Marinette! Hurry it up!" Alix slapped the door with the palm of her hand.  
"I am hiding here until the end of school or you two give me my clothes back!" She responded through the door. Alix frowned angrily. This was supposed to be a test drive day, to get a chance to compare and contrast each others work and see how far the other was getting. Alix wasn't going to let Marinette ruin this for her.

"If you don't come out I'm breaking the door down!" Marinette began to balk before pausing and thinking about it. Alix was the lightest kid in the class, there was no way that she was going to be able to burst open the door.

"Give it your best shot! The only thing getting me out of here is Alya handing my regular clothing back!"  
"Sorry girlfriend! I would love to, but this is for your own good. If Alix needs you to flirt on the date then you need practice, and for practice you need some confidence, trust me those clothes will make you ooze it!" Alya did feel a little guilty for getting her friend all wrapped up into this thing, but it was for her own good, she needed a bit of practice if she was going to be talking the the boy that made her forget her first language.

"I hate you so much!" Marinette shouted through the door.  
"Girl you love me."  
"You're right, I'm sorry that was a lie." Marinette spoke back to her friend before retreating back to the safety of standing on the toilet seat, if the door was going to come flying open somehow (Probably from either Alya hip bumping the door or Alix trying to rattle the lock) She did not plan on getting it straight to the face.

Alix gave the sturdy door a kick. Then another, she took a few steps back and gave another. She cracked her neck and tried it with a jump. It stood before her, impassive. Alix swore under her breath before turning to Alya.  
"Just one hip bump the door would go flying."  
"Just one trashcan to the head shorty." Alix pouted before kicking at the door again. It did not even budge. Alix turned and huffed away, she got to the other side of the room before turning and sprinting back at the door screaming like a banshee straight out of hell. She jumped at the last second, tucked her arms in and slammed into the door full force with both feet extended and legs locked.

The door went slamming into the wall one hinge breaking off and Alix landed heavily onto the ground knocking the breath out of herself. She groaned on the ground before slowly sitting back up, the vest billowing around her, the back torn right down the middle.

"That was a bad idea." Marinette was standing on the toilet lid her eyes wide and surprised her hands holding onto the wall.  
"Alix. What the actual heck." Alya breathed out. She kicked herself for not having her phone out, if she had recorded that then it would have easily gotten a million views.

"Well I got the door open at least. Look just for this you owe me, it was too cool to do for free." Alix was still laid out on the floor and was speaking towards the ceiling.  
"Are you okay? Do you need the nurse?"  
"No and probably." Alix sat up and then stood up, she shook her head and cracked her knuckles. "But I ain't going to her. Instead I am taking you to class where we are going to try your hand at using those flirting techniques, I don't want you to embarrass me tomorrow night."  
"Fine, who am I flirting with?" Marinette said as she uncomfortably got off of the seat and stood with her arms crossed protectively over herself. She was positive that she had to be violating at least one school dress code policy.  
"Two folks. Got them all picked out for you, you're going to be great. You had better be great." Alix threatened as she wrapped an arm around Marinette and physically dragged her out of the bathroom. Alya made sure her phone was actually out and recording this time, she had to make sure she got everything on camera.

Just as she was leaving Alya paused and thought about what Alix had said. "Two?" She knew about Adrien...who was the other one?

* * *

"I don't know...I think that it sort of..."  
"It shows off his junk, it literally brings your eyes directly down to his junk. I look at him and my eyes are naturally drawn there. It is weird and I am uncomfortable with it." Nino finished Adriens thoughts that he was too polite to say out loud.

"That's the point! It enhances his package, it draws the eyes straight there. Why do you think I dress like this everyday? So people will notice!" Kim said. They had slicked Adrien's hair back so that his forehead was exposed like a greaser from the fifties. His black t shirt was replaced with a white one and he had on tight blue jeans and the finishing touches was a thick leather jacket.

Which in the heat of Paris was suffocating.

Kim had originally wanted Adrien to wear all denim but both he and Nino had vetoed that idea. Then they had to call Max who spent a half an hour talking Kim out of the denim, only to suggest instead leather. Adrien had looked like a character from the INSANE IAN winter apocalypse film series. He had left the leather pants back at his mansion and stuck with the regular blue jeans. If admittedly very tight ones.

"So you wake up in the morning and ask yourself what you would wear to make your dick look bigger?"  
"When you say it in that tone of voice anything sounds bad." Adrien started to remove the jacket, he had already begun to sweat and he smelt vaguely of cheese, Plagg had been eating while sitting on Adrien's sleeping head, he claimed it helped him digest easier.  
Adrien paused with it halfway off, he then began to try it with it flung over his shoulders then over one, he put it back on and zipped it all the way back to the neck. He took it off again.  
"No, come on, you have a cool jacket. Wear it, show everyone that you have a cool jacket." He began to mutter to himself, he then took it off and left it on the row of sinks before heading to the door.  
"WHOA! No! That jacket is too cool, you are wearing that jacket." Kim grabbed it and set it around Adrien's shoulders. He groaned but slipped it on.  
"I don't think my father would approve of me wearing this sort of uniform in public."  
"What your dad doesn't know won't hurt him. Now Adrien remember if you want to compliment a girl on what she's wearing?" Adrien rolled his eyes, they said his knowledge of fashion would make the blind date uncomfortable so he should just go with general terms.  
"Tell her she had nice heels and a cute top, and to not describe the pattern or the basic cut and stitch work. I know." What could he say? Spend enough time as a model and you pick up a few buzz words.

"Good boy. Now I need you to flirt with two targets-"  
"You mean chicks?" Nino asked confused.  
"Girls. If you are talking about girls use the term girl." Adrien said, his friends were so weird, one was a sports nut and probably a little sexist and the other was a DJ who talked about girls as if they were from the nineties.  
"Yeah fine. I need you to flirt with two girls. I point them out and you use your training to woo them. I need to know my best players potential before unleashing him onto the rest of the world." Adrien took a deep calming breath before nodded and pushed open the door. Trying to assure himself that no one in fact was staring at him and judging his strange slightly crazed new look.

* * *

 _"Everyone is staring at my butt and I know it."_ Marinette thought to herself as she sat at her desk, the teacher wasn't going to be in for another ten minutes but most of the class was actually already in their seats and talking. The biggest difference was that Alix was sandwiched between Alya and Marinette, mostly to make certain that the latter didn't chicken out of what she wanted her to do.

Ivan and Mylene had taken this time to sit next to each other and talk, the two really were adorable, with his large rumbling awkwardness and her bubbly happy personality.  
However Ivan having moved meant that Marinette had a clear view of the boy who she was supposed to be flirting with. As per Alix's commands.  
Nathaniel.  
The silent red head was crunched over his sketch pad feverishly drawing and saving onto his hard drive before anything could be deleted, he would sometimes take out a paper and pencil and draw as if to measure somethings texture before he went back to the pad.

Why was it she had to flirt with the one guy in the entire class who had a crush on her? This was going to be uncomfortable for her, so of course it had to be him! Alix's reasoning was that if she got the most uncomfortable one down first then the date would be easier for her. Not to mention it would also be good if she flirted with someone who she knew actually liked her.

Marinette felt the butterflies in her stomach begin to do a conga line and a few backflips. She took a deep gulp before she looked at Alix and Alya who both smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Marinette stood up bravely.

She could do this. She could do this.

That mantra kept repeating in her head as she mounted the stairs and went to where Nathaniel was busy scribbling away.  
"Think she can follow through?" Alix asked Alya suddenly worried, she had a lot riding on this, it might just be a trial run but if Marinette screwed up immediately out of the gate then Alix was probably going to get screwed over.  
"You've never seen her determined to do something like I have. When she puts her mind to it and has a couple of decent coaches then she can accomplish just about anything."

Marinette reached Nathaniel and took a seat unannounced directly beside him. He looked up and was almost startled out of his desk seat. He instinctively slapped a hand down over what he had been drawing. He tried to speak before settling for a sheepish and slightly sick smile.  
"Hey Nathaniel." She said in what she hoped was a sultry tone, she kicked herself, it was probably too early in the game to do that yet. He opened and closed his mouth before finally speaking.  
"Hey Marinette."  
"What you drawing?" She asked as she inched a hand across the desk and glanced it briefly across the back of his hand. His skin prickled and she felt a little shock of static electricity run through her fingertips.  
"Just a little something." He responded shyly, he continued to turn his eyes downwards, seemingly embarrassed. She lidded her eyes and spoke lower, gentler, but with added emphasis, as if she were making a grand effort with each and every word. Of course she made a deliberate choice of which words to focus on and how to make them sound more alluring to the smitten boy.

"I would _really_ _really_ like to see it. I bet that it's really really good." She gently took his fingertips with her own, she felt each bump, each calloused fingertip from working his hands almost to the bone to get his drawings perfect.

"You are really good. I mean! It is! I mean to say that-" He cut himself off and she gazed in wonderment at the picture before her, it was of the class, but not them at their desks, it was them standing in a row, as if they were doing a picture. Everyone in a space that complimented the other and everyone, including Juleka, included.  
"Nathaniel this is fantastic!" Marinette said dropping the charade, and it really was. Everyone was the right height, the right hair length, they even looked to be the proper weight. Everyone was wearing their favorite outfit and the lines were well defined and flowed naturally. It was spectacular.

"Thanks." He said sheepishly, she might have complimented it, but she hadn't noticed yet that the two of them were holding hands in the picture. Marinette suddenly remembered what she had come to do. She turned and lowered her eyelids, trying to give her eyes a heavy alluring look to them.  
"You're really talented. You really are an art-tractive individual."

Their faces resembled overripe tomatoes as Nathaniel blushed in confused enjoyment of the compliment and Marinette freaked out over the pun. Where had that come from? She hated puns! Why would she resort to them now of all times! She stood up and slipped the pad back to him before awkwardly walking back to her desk and sitting down in it. Without even saying goodbye.

* * *

"Everyone thinks I look like a jerk." Adrien whispered to Nino as the two of them stalked in. The class looked different today, probably because Marinette had her head on the table, Nathaniel was gasping like a fish, Ivan and Mylene were sitting together and it looked as if Alix was sitting with Alya and Marinette.

"No you just think you look like one. Because you do." Nino said attempting to comfort his friend as the two walked in. They almost slid into their seats before Nino stopped him with a hand.  
"Uhuh bro. Forgetting something?" He pointed behind Adrien as the blond ponytailed girl filing her nails.  
"Right now?" He whined. Nino nodded his head, he hated the idea as much as the next guy, but it would be better to get it out of the way early so that he could focus on something better. Why Kim had chosen Chloe of all people for Adrien to start his test trial flirting on was anyones idea.

Adrien turned and walked to Chloe's desk. He made a little smirk, something that smoothed out his forehead but wrinkled up his eyes so they looked mischievous. He slapped a hand on the desk authoritatively and his smirk grew to encompass his entire face. Chloe looked up from where she was filing her nails in surprise, she at first didn't recognize the boy hovering over her. When she did she clicked her mouth open and closed a few times to get some words out.

"Adrikins?"  
"Hey Chlo." Adrien leaned down so that they were almost face to face, she still had to keep on looking up at him, her eyes wide as if she were worshipping him. He felt a little bad, as if he were manipulating his oldest friend. But if he pretended that it was all a part, all an act, just something that he had to go through...then he could do it. He was a model, being told what to do was his job.

"Just thought I would say that your purse looks nice today." Chloe smiled widely. Finally, the boys attention! She had thought he wouldn't get her hints through his thick head unless she actually proposed to him or something!  
"Well thank you Adrikins! It cost Daddy a small fortune but it was worth it no?" Chloe glanced at Sabrina, her eyes urging her personal secretary to move. The redhead caught on and quickly scuttled away. Adrien paid it no mind, he wouldn't be staying long.

"Figured that out myself." He reached down and to Chloe's shock, to her utter and complete S-H-O-C-K shock! He took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and actually said.  
"Stay nice today okay?" Before turning and walking away. She felt her heart start up again once he sat back down next to Nino.

* * *

Kim and Alix checked their phones. There was one message on it sent from Max.

 **Now onto the next attempt.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing not even this computer. Please remember to read and review, it keeps me going. Won't be able to update for a little while.**

 _Now it is time for an attack on target two._

Max's text just said that. Alix and Kim knew exactly what he meant and what he wanted the two of them to do. Chloe and Nathaniel had been the easier ones, the warm up rounds for their little experiments, the real targets that they were supposed to be going after were each other.

So that was who they intended for them to flirt with after the lunch break. Each other. The hope that the three had was that they would be more at ease and be able to actually talk to each other while simultaneously using Kim and Alix's flirting techniques. If successful then the date the next night would be significantly easier to pull off, or at least have the two of them in close proximity to each other without Marinette having a freak out or Adrien retreating into some sort of shell.

He had the tendency to do that whenever he got scared or surprised. He would get very quiet and very reserved and simply stop talking to anyone.

Alix was standing by the desk that Alya and Marinette shared. She nodded to them as they walked back into the classroom, Marinette had a small bag under one arm, from the heavenly smell emanating from within it was very clear that she had taken a few things from her parents bakery. Alix grinned and took the bag before opening it and taking a bite of the scone she had bought.

"Thanks for being the delivery women." She spoke after swallowing the final crumb. Marinette shrugged and smiled.  
"You did pay for it and ask nicely, along with a delivery fee. You really didn't have to do that." Alix shrugged in response, she wasn't a freeloader, when she asked Marinette if she could buy her something from her parents bakery and deliver it to her Alix had insisted that she keep the change from the note that she had given her.

Alix had eaten her lunch with Kim and Max. Not exactly eaten, they spent more time arguing about whose techniques were superior and who was going to win the bet. Eventually Max had to shout at the two of them to finally get them to stop and so that he could finish his cucumber and hummus wrap in peace.

"Okay now I think you did pretty dang well with the red head this morning. I have one more person that I need you to flirt with though before the date." Marinette took a deep gulp, she hated being such a pushover. Admittedly this was probably fantastic training for her to be able to talk to kind of cute boys, and on top of that be able to think quickly on her feet and be imaginative about situations, not to mention get out of her comfort zone. Still the entire experience was uncomfortable, she still felt naked in the outfit that they had picked out for her, and she felt a little underhanded having to flirt with Nathaniel and then just leave the poor infatuated boy hanging.

"Okay. Who is it? I can take on just about anyone." She said confidently and raising herself up, the heels made her a hair taller than Alya and absolutely tower over Alix. Alix grinned and pointed behind Marinette.

"Slick over there." Marinette turned and felt her heart stop. Her stomach began to churn and she was certain that she was going to vomit. Vomit right in front of everyone in the room, like she was a sick kindergartener again.

"No. No way. That is a big N-O." Marinette responded turning back around and crossing her arms. "I draw the line there. There is no way that you are going to get me to try this insanity out on Adrien."

That was who Alix had picked out for her. Adrien. Sure it didn't much look like him today, with the strange haircut and the greaser jacket that made him look like an American eighties film star. Why was he dressed up like this? It was seriously weird of him to wear something like that. Still he made it look good. But it was still Adrien. Her Adrien! Her sweet affection, gorgeous future husband! The love of her life! Nothing that Alix said, threatened or did would get her to try out this…this…this straight up _fille de joie_ behavior on the fashion model.

"Come on! You did it with Nathaniel." Alix responded hooking her thumb and pointing out the painted who looked up thinking that he heard his name.

"Entirely different!" Marinette replied indignantly. "This is Adrien, I am not going to try and seduce the love of my life like…like…" She realized what she had just said and covered her mouth embarrassed, her bright eyes zoomed around the room wondering who else might have overheard her refer to the golden boy in that way.

She realized that it was only Alix and Alya who could have possibly overheard and neither of them seemed at all fazed by her referring to the boy as 'the love of her life.'

"What?" Alix asked impatiently.  
"Aren't you surprised?"  
"Marinette everyone in the entire city knows you want to suck face with Goldie locks over there. It is the worst kept secret ever." Marinette flushed bright pink and covered her eyes, she wanted to cry, or scream, or hide out in an alleyway and become a bag lady who collected stray cans and made a secret shrine to her lost Adrien. The last one might be a little extreme but she had tried to at least be careful about who she told about her crush. And now she was finding out that just about everyone in town knew.

"So ask yourself this, everything that you have done so far. Has any of it worked? And a follow up once you realize I'm right. What do you have to loose trying out my way?" Alix grinned her little evil all knowing smile.

Alya and Marinette shivered, that smile could probably blot out the sun if she wanted it to. Marinette rubbed her mouth with the back of her hand, the girl did have a good point. She had been trying to get his attention for a while now…and on top of that it wasn't as if she were being subtle about her affections towards him…He missed all of her signs and cues…all of her little gifts and the such.

Still she didn't know if she wanted to try this sort of thing on him. She didn't want to come off like Chloe of all people.

"Alya help." Marinette turned to her friend and desperately grabbed her hands. Alya took her BFF's hands and squeezed them affectionately.  
"Girl remember what it was that Alix said? About boy's being stupid? Well they are. And I think that you should go for it. IF you don't try it then how do you know if it will work or not? I for one say go for it." Alya nodded confidently and gave Marinette's hands one final squeeze.

"Now go for it girl."

Alya gave Marinette a firm shove on the shoulder and she stumbled once, twice, regained her footing and strode the rest of the way down the staircase to land smack dab in front of Adrien's desk. Who was standing up right at that moment.

Adrien was convinced that he was going to vomit from embarrassment. Why had he let Kim talk him into this ridiculous charade? Why had Nino let him keep on doing it? Why was he wearing this stupid yet simultaneously amazing looking jacket? And why was it Chloe that he had to flirt with first? She was still making big goggly eyes at him, trying to catch his attention, he had sprinted to the limo that took him home,(For the first time that he can actually remember) he was scared that she might try to ask him out to lunch or something.

At least the trial run was over. Kim could see that he could flirt at least within the strict guidelines that Kim had set down, Nino could see that he could flirt, Chloe could see that he could flirt, and the entire class could see that he could wear a dumb jacket.

He just wanted this day to be over and was actually hoping that something supervillan related would pop up so that he could sprint out of there and take all of his frustrations out on one of Hawkmoths victims.

Nino tapped him on the shoulder and held out his phone to him.  
"Brother I am so sorry." Adrien took the phone and read over the message. It was from Kim and in big bold letters it stated.

 **YOU NEED TO FLIRT WITH ONE MORE PERSON. I CHOOSE MARINETTE.**

It was official now. There was in fact someone or something out to get him. He had hoped that this dumb trial run would be done after Chloe, but no. Oh no. Kim had to pick the one more person to see if he was ready to flirt with a perfect stranger that Kim had picked out for him.

Adrien once again wished that he wasn't such a pushover and could actually say no to people whenever they asked him a favor. It would probably keep him out of situations like this one.

"Seriously? I need to flirt with her now?" Nino nodded sadly and wondered what it was that Kim, Max and Alix were up to. He knew that Kim was setting his home boy up, so why was he having the two of them meet up now and not on the actual date? It made no sense….unless Max wanted to see this entire section as a trial run, see how it all went and then changed his plans accordingly.

The boy was smart, scary smart, he could probably take over the entire world if he wanted to.

"Fraid so dude."  
"I don't want to flirt with Marinette, Chloe is one thing I've known her forever. She's like a sister to me!" Adrien paused and blushed at what he had just said and Nino made a very confused very concerned face.

"Bro…"  
"Yeah I realized how that sounded as I said it. But this is Marinette that we're talking about! I know her as a classmate, she'll hate me if I come onto her like an American creep!" Nino looked up at the staircase startled and turned to Adrien.

"Well you better get with Kim's program fast bro, cause she's coming." Adrien stiffened as he heard the clicking of heels, he could tell that the person wearing them didn't wear heels often and that they had been given a push.

"I have the utmost faith in you bro, if it's easier for you to flirt with family members then just pretend that she's a cousin or something." Nino quickly slipped out of the desk and away before Adrien could argue that flirting with family wasn't what he meant.

A dainty pale hand with the nails bitten down from nervous energy, slapped down onto his desk and Adrien looked up startled before the training that Kim had given him kicked in and he put on a smirk and what he hoped was a smoldering look.

Marinette nearly died when he looked up at her, she hated to admit how good he looked as a greaser, but he even managed to pull that off. IT wasn't his usual sweet golden boy look, but he still looked amazingly attractive, his slicked back hair made it possible to see all of his lovely face. The black jacket made him seem to have muscles, he looked equal parts stunning and dangerous.

'Why does he look so good!" Marinette inwardly screamed to herself and repressed the urge to begin to babble and apologize for interrupting him. She made sure that she didn't look like a complete fool by repeating what she had done with Nathaniel, now the biggest difference was that she was doing the same thing to the boy that she had a super large life ending crush on.

"Hey Adrien." She spoke in a dark mysterious tone of voice.

'Whoa this is the first time I've ever seen her shoulders.' He thought, they had a smattering of freckles just along the blade before disagreeing into her smooth lovely skin. He had never noticed how lovely a shoulder could be.

Then again he had never seen Marinette in anything besides her typical black jacket and white t-shirt, so it sort of made sense seeing her in something like this would definitely be different.

"Hey Marinette. What's up?" He said in a confident cocky tone of voice. She slinked around the desk and slid down next to him, she knew that Alix would want her to have their shoulders touch but Marinette couldn't bring herself to do that just yet. She could touch him while she was acting like this.

"Oh just wanted to see how my favorite guy in the class was doing?" She said crossing her legs and walking a hand over the desk. What was she saying!? It was crazy, it was embarrassing, it was not her at all. She would never have thought she would be able to talk like this to her crush, not in a million billion lifetimes.

"I'm a lot better now that you came over and said hey." He responded. Marinette felt her heart shooting through the front of her chest and landing straight in the palm of his hand. He had acknowledged her! He said that he enjoyed she had come over to talk to him! Maybe there was something to this crazy stuff that Alix was having her do after all!

Adrien took the shocked and strangely happy look on Marinette's face as a good sign. Okay so it was possible for him to flirt with someone without pretending that they were relatives, that was a step in the right direction. Then again he also confessed his undying love to Ladybug almost every other day, so maybe it was the fact he was wearing black?

Maybe that was the big secret? That he needed to be wearing something other than his normal clothing to be able to flirt with pretty girls?

"That's not the only reason that I came over." Marinette said, she decided that it was about time that she go all in. Maybe not go as crazy as a certain cat that she knew, she promised herself that she would not say a single pun. But she would take a note from Chat Noir's book and try adding a little more physicality into her approach.

"I also wanted to say that I really, really like your jacket. It makes you look so cool. Really awesome." She took one of the wingtips in-between her fingers and rubbed it appreciatively. She started with just a passing attempt at flirtation but then she continued for a few more seconds. It was really high quality stuff, properly tanned and fitted, it flowed just enough that it looked comfortable and was simultaneously just stiff enough that it made him look very powerful. Almost intimidating in a sense.

Adrien felt his chest swell warmly with the praise that she gave him. She also had used one of his favorite words in the entire world. Awesome….He had to recover, Kim would kick him in the shins if he let Marinette get the upper hand. He had to compliment her now.

Maybe about her shirt? No that would bring him back to her shoulders and he couldn't trust himself not to spend the next hour and a half staring at them, they just looked…very…very….inviting….

He mentally slapped himself, why was he acting so strange? Why did he feel so strange? Why was Marinette acting so strange? She was acting a little like Chloe, or as if she had been brain washed. It was crazy.

"Thanks, you're awesome, and—" He cut himself off, he had to think of something compliment something. Her shoes? Her hair? Her smile?

Then he got it, her pants! Totally different from the shirt, he would just have to say how he liked the stitching or the brand—

NO! Kim told him to avoid that sort of stuff, don't be specific, so don't call them leggings, or yoga pants or tights…if a shirt or a jacket you didn't know the type of was a top then that logically meant that pants you didn't know the type of was called—

"I really like your bottom."

The entire room had seemingly gone quiet just as he said that, so everyone heard. Everyone. Literally EVERYONE.

Marinette went the shade of a firetruck and Adrien looked as if he was a frog that had just swallowed an especially spicy fly. She gaped, then gasped, she flapped her mouth a few times. Then she instinctively slapped him across his beautiful perfect face that had been chiseled by the fates themselves.

Her mother had told her to do that if a guy ever made her feel uncomfortable to defend herself and her honor. And she did so. By slapping Adrien Agreste right in the face.

Realizing to her horror what she had just done she jumped to her feet and went sprinting out of the room and down the hall. Almost barreling over the teacher who always seemed late to teach class for some reason.

'I knew that it was too revealing. I knew it! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!' Marinette screamed to herself as she raced for the bathroom where she could hide and have a panic attack in peace.

Adrien started to get up only to see that Chloe was standing in front of him. He began to open his mouth only to feel a sting across his cheek and touch it to find that _she_ had slapped him now.

He touched his cheek to feel some blood drizzle down from where her sharpened nails had cut him. He had three scratches now on his other cheek from where she had slapped him.

"HER!? Seriously?!" Chloe shouted in his face as she stormed out of the room, Sabrina scuttling behind her acting like a comfort dog.

"WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON'T! MY BUTT IS TEN TIMES PRETTIER THEN HERS!" Chloe shouted, the noise reverberated through the school.

The Principal heard someone complaining, calmly stood up and locked his door. He refused to deal with anyones tantrums today.

Alya didn't hit him but gave him the iciest glare he had ever gotten from her before, it felt as if he had just gotten stuck outside in the middle of winter. Without any jacket or scarf.

Adrien felt the back of his head prickle with people glaring at him, he looked up and noticed that every single girl in the class was giving him death threats via their eyes. He gulped and turned back around. His head got pelted by a dozen crumpled up pieces of paper in rapid succession.

He could tell from the perfume which ones were Rose's, the scribbles which ones were Nathaniel's, from the darker papers which ones were Juleka's and the ones that hurt the most which had been thrown by Ivan on Mylene's behalf.

Once the barrage had ended Nino eased himself back next to Adrien and looked at him in disgust.

"Dude." He whispered out.  
"I know."  
"You cannot possibly be that stupid. You have some of the highest marks in the class."  
"I know."  
"So then why?"  
"Kim gave me confusing advice. Am I still bleeding?"

"A little. Man screw Kim, you shouldn't help him anymore." Nino said, he had to. This was his best friend, no matter who it was or what he promised it wasn't worth getting hurt over.

"I am going to murder him. It will be so easy. Then I'm going to murder her." Alya threatened as she paced and fumed outside of the bathroom stall that Marinette was curled up in. She assumed she was crying, she couldn't hear anything though. "I am going to take a brick and smash her little pink head in!" Alya roared.

Marinette slowly eased open the door, her face set, her eyes red and her reliable black jacket back on, instead of covering her shoulders though it was wrapped around her waist.

"You're going to probably have to get in after me though. Cause I intend to completely end her." Her face began to cave in on itself and Alya went to wrap an arm around her comfortingly.  
"He must think that I hate him, or something equally as bad."  
"Girl this is Adrien, he's too sweet to hate. That or too stupid. Yeah after what he said to you I think it's probably too stupid." Marinette tried not to grin but ended up doing so anyway. Alya had that affect on her, her best friend wasn't just good at keeping her grounded in reality but also very good at raising her spirits whenever she felt especially down on herself.

"Okay so I would say that the two of you are probably going to be in trouble with them if you ever try to talk to them again." Max stated matter of factly as Kim and Alix sat on either side of him, looking equal parts embarrassed and ashamed at what had just transpired before the entire class.

"I would say that this has gone on pretty far. Too far really, maybe just drop it all together?" Max asked hopefully, then he realized the determined look in Kim's and Alix's eyes, the fires that they always had burning.  
"Or of course we haven't taken it far enough." Max said defeated without either having said a word.  
"I think that it's more like that."  
"Same."  
"You thinking what I'm thinking short stack?" Kim said turning to Alix with a confident smirk.  
"Oh we are definitely on the same page slow poke." She responded mirroring his smile. Max sighed and rubbed his eyes. This was getting out of hand.

 **Please remember to read and review, it gives me life. I won't be able to update for a while so just remain vigilant and patient. I will put it up as soon as I possibly can. Once again I own nothing, not even this computer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing not even this computer, please remember to read and review as that gives me a reason to go on. Hope to put out a few more chapters soon.**

"You do realize that this makes maybe negative sense right? Absolutely zero rational sense." Max spoke dryly as he followed the larger boy through the busy city streets. It was after school and no one had spotted Marinette since she slapped Adrien in the face and ran off. Soon afterwards Alya had disappeared presumably to comfort her friend, thirty seconds later Chloe had stormed out along with Sabrina. Kim, Max and Alix were unable to talk for the remainder of the day as the teacher was hyper aware that almost half the class was absent and the other half was acting weirder than usual.

"Look Max if I worried about rationality I would never get anything done. Remember during that track meet where I fell down? I haven't told anyone but I twisted my ankle. Hurt like crazy but I ignored it and ran through the pain. I came in first place that day." Kim stood proudly his chest puffed out and his hands on his hips gazing triumphantly into the distance. Max looked where he was looking, it was nowhere special or really meaningful, just some birds flapping around a tree.

"That is really terrible for your muscles you know. You jock meatheads. That still doesn't make sense as why we're here instead of at-"  
"He won't talk to me but we need to keep this entire thing going. So we show up here instead." Kim opened the door and waltzed right in as if he owned the place. Max rubbed his temples, he regretted every single action that he had taken over the last few days. He had thought he was playing chess, but it was more like _he_ was playing chest while _they_ were playing twister.

* * *

"On the plus side at least now you know he likes your butt." Alya tried to remain helpful. She had walked Marinette home and had just been sitting next to her rubbing her back while she screamed into her pillow. "Which is weird, I always thought he wasn't into that part of a girl."

Marinette moaned again and Alya leaned closer to try and make out what she was saying.  
"Come again?"  
"I slapped his beautiful perfect face Alya. There's no going back from this. I should just tell my parents to homeschool me, or send me to Finland. I can never face Adrien again." Marinette slapped her face back down into the pillow and mushing it down so that she was pressed back into the furnace like heat. It had collected all of the warmth from her head and she looked as flushed as a cooked ham.  
"Girl we've been over this a thousand times. He doesn't hate you, in fact you reacted pretty well for unexpectedly getting a compliment from the love of your life." Alya said using air quotes around 'love of your life' She was trying to cheer up her friends spirits but she was finding it a bit hard. Her own mind just kept on going back to Alix. The pink headed goblin had been keeping a low profile ever since Alya and Marinette stormed out of the room. And now the intrepid girl reporter was wondering how she planned on getting Adrien and Marinette on a date, and on top of that make sure that Marinette actually kept to the plan with the flirting after the fiasco at the school. And manage to pull all of this off within the next few hours as the surprise double date was supposed to be happening that night.

Alya really questioned the mindset of her friends. If they were really pushing the buck for all of this to happen in like three days start to finish, they must have either planned it all really well or were flying by the seats of their pants hoping for the very best.

Knowing Kim and Alix it was probably by the seats of their pants, knowing Max it was probably all maliciously and scarily organized.

"Marinette?" A soft musical voice called up to her from the trap door as it was slowly eased open and Sabine's head came through. She was used to her daughters mood swings and had placed a plate of baked goods for her and Alya after seeing if everything was all right. She looked up at her daughters lofted bed and Alya's bright hair. Alya looked over and blinked at her owlishly.  
"What?" Marinette called over the side, just loud enough to be heard through the pillow that was covering her bright red and screamed out face.  
"You have a couple of visitors." Without waiting for any more introduction Kim shouldered his was past the older woman with Max apologizing for his friends rudeness. Alya looked quizzically at the two boys. She had been expecting Alix to come walking in, not those two. She smelt something slimy and underhanded brewing between the definitely polygamist trio.

"HEY! Marinette!" Kim said as he entered the room without an invitation, he looked around and gave a bit of a whistle, it was a pretty nice room.  
"Oh. Hi Kim. Max." Marinette sat up and wiped her face a few times to get off the sweat, tears and spit that had accumulated since she began screaming into the pillow. "What are you two doing here?" She said as her mother retreated back down the steps leaving the two girls with the guests.  
"Well we sort of know what Alix has been putting you up to do lately. And after what happened with Adrien." Marinette groaned at his name and flung herself backwards nearly hitting her head off of the wall.

"Is she alright?" Max called up to Alya, she shrugged her shoulders helplessly, her friend was in a pretty sorry state at the moment and she wasn't sure how long it was going to last.  
"Anyway, we know how she was supposed to go out with Alix tonight, but since Alix figured you wouldn't want to see her after the little incident she asked us to show up and help her out instead. Pretty good deal right?"  
"How is any of this good? Marinette is humiliated, Adrien is maimed and you all are still expecting her to get up and get ready for a date that she didn't want to go on in the first place in a matter of hours? IT's crazy people talk!" Alya shouted down growing more and more upset with every word. Max and Kim exchanged concerned looks, they had expected a little resistance from Marinette that was to be expected after the fiasco that was their school day. But Alya was being as territorial as a mother puma right at the moment. And neither of them really had the guts to go up there and try and talk her into letting them use Marinette for the remainder of the evening.

"Alya it's fine." Kim tried to say raising his hands as if to shush her. Alya bristled and her pupils covered her entire eye. Kim lowered his hands immediately looking shamefully down.  
"Tell me then, what part of any of this is fine?"  
"Alya it is fine." Marinette slowly sat back up, her legs crossed and her back straight. Her hair looked like a mess and her eyes looked a little red from the screaming and the running make up that Alix had her wear.  
"But these guys are saying-"  
"I know, but I promised Alix, even though I hate to do it, I'll help her out." Alya shook her head in disappointment. Her best friend was too nice sometimes. Helping out a bunch of crazy people. Letting them exploit her for their own nefarious purposes. Sure they were all setting her up on a date with the guy of her day dreams. But it was sleazy and had gotten drastically out of hand.

"But Marinette..." Alya said pleadingly to her best friend. Marinette just took a deep breath before she turned to look at the two boys still waiting down by her desk.  
"I'm in, I will help her on this thing." Kim and Max exchanged grins before Kim shot her a couple of finger guns.  
"Swell! We'll pick you up in a few minutes we got a nice fancy town car to get." Kim whispered to Max to actually order a town car to pick everyone up. Max reluctantly agreed. But not as reluctantly as Alya.

"You should really not be encouraging this." She said as Marinette slowly, methodically and depressingly took out the clothes that Alix and her had decided to wear. She sighed and looked forlornly over her shoulder at Alya.  
"I know, but I promised and I refuse to let a friend down. I'll really stick it to Alix. I have a plan."  
"And that is?" Marinette looked sneakily over at Alya, her grin turned into a smirk and her eyes narrowed slyly.  
"I'm going to dial her flirting techniques up to a million. The guy won't know what hit him, he'll think that I'm the greatest flirt in history." Alya looked at her friend, trying to decide whether or not she was kidding, she then realized that Marinette was drop dead serious.  
"Oh God, Marinette no."  
"Marinette yes." She responded quickly changing into her clothes. Alix had said something relatively loose and slightly flashy, she was wearing a shoulder less top again, this one bright red with a black spot on the back, she quickly pulled her hair out and then into two loose ponytails and a pair of tight blue jeans. She slipped into the heels that Alix had forced her to do a ton of push ups in and then descended onto the make up. Alya could only shake her head in disappointment. She had no idea what her friend was thinking. But she was one hundred percent certain that it was going to blow up in her face, and now Alya just had to make sure that she was there to make sure that she was alright.

Around an hour later Kim and Max returned, Max wearing his usual outfit but for some reason Kim had on a nicer button down shirt, yellow and black jeans over his running shoes. His hair even looked as if he spent a little extra time on it. Marinette couldn't tell why, maybe it was the lapels on the mustard yellow shirt, or the way that his jeans were ironed, but for some reason she felt as if her eyes kept on wandering down to his groin. It was a very uncomfortable feeling.

"Whoa. You look nice." Kim said, Marinette smiled in response.  
"Thanks, so where exactly are we going and uh did Alix tell you who...exactly...that is to say...who it is that I'm going on this blind date with? I mean she wanted me to help her out on it for some reason but she never actually said who it was I would be paired up with..." Kim's eyes sparkled at this news, oh this was going to be good! He got to ruin the surprise and probably on top of that throw Marinette right off of her game! He was probably going to win with the next few words.

"Well she told me that it would be dancing at a teen club and then a cafe. And she said the boy that the guy was bringing was actually from our class. It's Adrien." He smiled and Marinette felt her stomach drop to the floor.  
"A-A-A-A-Ah-Ah-AHHHHH ADRIAN?!" Marinette shouted out, grabbing her hair, twisting the black locks between her clawed fingers and her entire head feeling as if it were back under the pillow bowling to a million degrees. She couldn't breath. She couldn't think. How had Alix managed to get a date with a guy who was bringing ADRIAN of all people?!

"I can't go! I mean I smacked him! I mean! I'm having a panic attack!" MArinette began to pace from one side of the room to the other her hands over her chest and breathing in and out nervously. Her small handbag that she always kept on her jiggling up and down and giving Tikki an unpleasant ride.

"I am so going to win this." Kim whispered to Max. Max merely glared at him and adjusted his glasses.  
"If she doesn't show up due to your interference than as the judge I'm going to award Alix the winner." Kim went motionless the wheels in his mind processing before it finally dawned on him.

"Girl calm down." Alya said reaching out to touch her friends shaking shoulder. Marinette had stopped pacing and was now simply breathing sharply in and out. Kim turned to Max and aggressively grasped at him, Max stiffened before looking at Kim in confusion and shock as he stocked away.

"Did you just grab my butt?" The nerd shouted as Kim ignored him and went straight to Marinette.  
"Hold still." He said spinning her around grabbing her forearm and bringing his clenched fist downwards onto her exposed inner arm. She jumped and yelped, it felt as if he had just stabbed her with a pin! Then he moved his hand away and she was certain that she was having a panic attack. He held out a needle triumphantly.

"WHAT IS THAT!" Marinette shouted in terror aggressively pointing.  
"It's Max's spare epipen. I knew he kept one in his back pocket. I take one whenever I don't feel like working out, instant confidence boost. Just try and ride it out-OW!" He shouted grasping his ear where a sewing needle was now stuck into the lobe. Alya had a few more in her fingers and went to her friend.  
"Jesus. Okay Marinette try to calm down and breath. Max what's in those things?"  
"Adrenaline, mostly. She'll be super hyper, with heightened senses and awareness, but I don't think that she should be hurt too badly." Max responded quickly, knowing that it was not the time or the place to begin listing off the complex chemicals that were home inside of his adrenaline shot. He was however thinking of the money that his meat headed friend just wasted.

 **(Quick Authors note due to a polite request I have added this because I have been informed that stabbing folks with adrenaline/epi-pen/things used to save folks from allergic reactions or heart attacks can/will in fact kill them. So don't do it. Ever. This is comedy about a cartoon. Don't take it as reality. Same thing goes for the next chapter.)**

"So she should be fine?" Alya asked cautiously as she gathered the now shivering Marinette in her arms.  
"Oh yes...well she will feel horrible tomorrow morning but she should be fine for tonight if a little bit on edge."  
"Well what about me!" Kim shouted angrily pointing at his ear. "I have metal in my ear."  
"Don't be such a whiner. You'll live." Max dismissed as Kim angrily gaped.

Marinette felt the powerful adrenaline flow through her veins. She felt invincible yet simultaneously like she had to throw up all over everything and everyone. Why was everything suddenly so vibrantly bright? Why did she feel so incredibly tingly? Why did her muscles feel as hyper aware as they did when she was transformed as Ladybug? She was pretty sure her heart had stopped, then she took a deep breath and realized that it was just going way too fast for her to possibly be able to feel it. She wondered how much air her lungs could hold and tried to find out before she took another one just as quickly.

She blinked and everyone looked to be in shades of green and blinked again and it was all back to normal. Her legs began to bounce underneath her.  
"Look she's fine. Let's just go!" Kim said grabbing her arm and pulling her a little roughly down the stairs, out the door and to the waiting car. She held onto his shoulder for support and looked around at everything in astonishment like a child seeing it for the first time.  
"Alya. Alya. Alya." She whispered into Kim's ears as they got into the car, not once realizing that the tall boy was someone entirely different. "I can hear colors."

"Okay you." Alya growled grabbing Max by his shirt and picking him up to her eye level. His little feet dangling in the air and his eyes widened in fear staring into her angered feral eyes.  
"You are really strong." He squeaked out nervously terrified.  
"You are going to take me to wherever it is that psycho is taking my sweet little Marinette. And if you refuse I'll show you just how strong I can be." Max gulped in complete overwhelming fear and nodded once in agreement. He was too smart to do otherwise.

 **Yeah I am well aware that this is not how adrenaline shots work at all and that you should never inject them if you don't need to. It is called comedy. Please remember to read and review. I own nothing not even this computer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing not even this computer, please remember to read and review. Now onto Adrien's freak out. Anything that you can think of for the story either PM me or leave it in the comments.**

Alix cracked her neck as she entered into the Agreste mansion uninvited, for such good security and for having so much money she had honestly expected it to be much much harder to break into. She had practically waltzed in through the front door. Just goes to show what not knocking will lead to.

She, Max and Kim had agreed that they should switch people up for a little bit, seeing as Alya was probably going to kill her if she saw her again and if Nino saw Kim he would give the poor meathead such a stern talking to that he wouldn't know what to make of it. So that was why she was so far into the Agreste mansion trying to find Adrien's room.

She froze when she heard plodding footsteps, she squeezed herself against a wall and hunkered low to the ground. Slowly across the hallway a massive man with simian features crossed by. He had a silver platter with a fowl odor wafting off of it. It was like grimy old gym socks had gotten stuck in a laundry hamper full of opossums. Alix gagged before she recognized the scent.

It smelt vaguely of Adrien, or Adrien always smelt vaguely of it. She slowly moved off of the wall and began to follow after the much larger man, he simply stared ahead, even while passing lovely works of art or spectacular views, he just looked forward with singleminded purpose. Within a few short minutes they reached a bedroom door, all of the signs hanging off of it seemed as if they had been designed to peak a typical teenagers fancy, they were meant to be cool and edgy, something that would make you think that the kid was a real rebel and no one to be messed with.

The gorilla entered the room with Adrien's favorite snack. He assumed that it was the boy's favorite snack, he smelt like it and ate it all the time. And maybe it would cheer him up. He had skipped his normal scheduled piano lessons and Chinese tutoring running straight home with his DJ friend.

Adrien was still in the same place that he had been since he arrived back home. Face down on his luxurious white couch, his long blonde locks slick against his head from sweat, whether brought on by exertion or embarrassment it was hard to tell. It was not the gorilla's job to wonder. He just left the food on the coffee table in front of the television set and quietly left without saying a word.

Alix slipped inside just as the gorilla was leaving, she hadn't made a single sound. She looked around the room appreciatively, it was enormous, bigger than her house, bigger than most people's houses. Really fancy too, tons of works and cash must have been sunk into making it the best place for a kid to sleep in.

"Come on bro it could be worse."  
"I accidentally said that I liked Marinette's butt, she probably hates me now. Chloe definitely hates me, the same with Alya. Everyone in class must think that I'm a complete pervert or something." Adrien responded pushing his head even deeper into the pillow acting even more dramatic.  
"She can't hate you bro, now let me see your cheek, are you still bleeding?" Nino asked concern bubbling in his voice. Adrien looked up at his friend, his bright eyes still wet with tears and his cheek almost entirely healed up from Chloe's sharpened nails cutting him open, a few scabs and flakes of blood hung stubbornly to his cheek. Nino tutted and licked his thumb wiping them off of his friends face.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds before looking away blushing.  
"Okay so that was weird."  
"Dude if you ever tell anyone that I did that I would find a way to ruin your life. I am serious bro."  
"That was really really really really homosexually charged." Alix spoke up standing by the side of the bed. The two boy's heads snapped up and Nino shrieked when he saw the short pink haired girl standing in front of them, apparently appearing out of nowhere.

Adrien just froze on the bed his entire body tightening and looking at her in shock and surprise. Where had she come from? How had she gotten inside of his room? Or his house for that matter?  
"Don't worry I won't tell your girlfriend." She said looking directly at Nino who began to splutter and spit "She would probably think that it's cute, you have a way with little kids. She would probably put that in the points section of dating you." Nino went even redder and he hemmed and hawed for a few seconds before he just was reduced to squeaking.

"Alix how did you get here?" Adrien asked looking up at her, well not up entirely, he was more looking at her from her level, even when he was lying down his couch was so high that he was more or less able to stare at her directly in the eyes.  
"Don't matter, I'm here to get you ready for your date tonight Casanova."  
"Is Kim really making him go through with this!" Nino shouted jumping up. "No way, I am vetoing this idea, there is no way that Adrien is helping out that maniac!"  
"Calm down Pops." Alix said glaring at Nino, she considered for a few seconds, the boy was embarrassing to be around and seemed to father Adrien a bit too much...yeah she was making this a thing. "Adrien Kim needs your help, you promised to help him. Come on and be a pal."

Adrien bit his lip and sat up he clutched his hands between his knees.  
"I just don't think that I can do it. Adrien Agreste can't flirt to save his life. And when he does he just screws everything up. I just screw everything up." He began to whisper quietly to himself and Nino and Alix exchanged concerned looks. This kid needed therapy, or counseling. Or something severe that would help him sort out a few things. Bottom line was he needed to talk about his feelings. Alix forced the gears in her brain to flow at ten times their usual speed. She snapped her fingers finally getting it.

"Look" She took his shoulder in her hands, she had seen him do it a ton of times before, it was probably a coping mechanism of his or something. Not to mention if she initiated the contact that meant that she had more control of the situation, just like she had trained Marinette how to do just yesterday. "Adrien you are a really, real great guy. You in fact are just, astounding." She made sure to keep her words light and flitting, he would probably like that.

"So what if you can't flirt, if you want my advice? Don't be Adrien when you flirt, just pretend to be someone else. Someone that you admire...someone that you look up to." She was almost whispering into his ear now she was leaning so close, her breath tickling his earlobe and her hand stroked the back of his neck. There was a sharp ding and everyones head shot up, Nino had been leaning in trying to hear what the little trickster was planning.

Everyone looked around the room, the platter looked a little off center and the top had dropped from the middle a little. Nino absentmindedly pushed it back into place.  
Adrien let out a breath that he hadn't known he had been holding. Plagg. The pig. He must have lost his patience and gone for the stinky disgusting cheese. He must have knocked it off a little when he landed onto his dairy heaven.

But he did have an idea at least about what he should do.  
"Just act like someone I admire huh?" He said as he stood up and paced to his closet. "Alright then, I will go on that date Kim set up, I will flirt like there's no tomorrow, and I am going to go further than Kim ever expected me to be."  
"Dude no. We already know not to take Kim's advice, it is bad advice and you should not take it and you're not even listening to me anymore." Nino finished annoyed as Adrien began to slip into something more comfortable. Alix nodded and walked to his bathroom.  
"I'm supposed to go with you to the date place." She shouted over her shoulder as she ducked inside, she pulled her extra clothing out of her backpack. Leggings that weren't ripped, a plaid skirt that stopped mid thigh, a white top and a flannel. And of course her favorite, hat she went nowhere without the hat.

Adrien pulled on a blue button up shirt. A pair of dark loose fitting pants that could be worn interchangeably as fancy or casual, the leather jacket he debated before throwing that on and slipped a small ladybug pin into the pocket, ladybugs were lucky, his lady was lucky, maybe some of that luck would rub off on him tonight.  
He was just pulling on some fancy italian leather boots with Nino shaking his head in disappointment at his friends antics. This was insane, how were they going to explain Marinette out on the date?

Adrien paused and looked at Alix as she walked out of the bathroom, even walking in new clothes she seemed aggressive.  
"Did Kim tell you who I was supposed to be flirting with when I get there? A description or something? I don't want to start flirting with the wrong person."  
Alix smirked, she had the best trump card to throw him off of his game one hundred percent.  
"Yeah actually. Marinette, the girl from our class. The one with the cute butt." Nino face palmed immediately. She could not be that crass and tackless, then again it was Alix so why was he surprised about any of this?

Adrien couldn't breath. He was having a heart attack. He felt his face melt and his arms tingle.  
"M-M-Marinette?" He breathed out, he couldn't catch the next breath. The perverse thing that he had said to her that morning, it felt as if his tongue was still forming the words, he felt his cheek sting from where her smell delicate hand had slapped him, he felt his other cheek burn from where Chloe had slapped him, he felt his entire head swim. Swim with memories of Marinettes sweet overpowering perfume, it smelt so different from her normal odor. His head swam with the memories of the words that she had said to her, with such form and grace. IT had surprised him as she normally seemed so nervous around him.

And then he had accidentally commented on her butt, which made him sound like a complete creep, which made her slap him. And now he was going on a date with her.

Adrien opened his mouth croaked. And then screamed.  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Oh man, oh no! Oh man!" He began to curl up into the fetal position with his head between his legs and rocked backwards and forwards, shivering slightly. "I can't, I can't I can't do it!"

"Dude." Nino began to walk forward, one hand held out comfortingly as if he were moving to stroke a frightened cat. Alix rolled her eyes, they weren't going to get anywhere with the guy acting like this. And she needed to get him to that club or whatever.  
She felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She opened it up to one text from Kim.

 _Here. Get outside._

She pulled a face as if she had just eaten something sour and foul tasting. She had to get tall boy outside or else she was going to loose the bet. A spark let up in her brain and she reached into her back pocket before walking to the golden headed boy, she rudely shoved Nino out of the way without any explanation.

"Okay pretty boy get ready for a shot of confidence." She pulled down his shirtsleeve and jabbed him in the arm with a needle that she had in her backpack. The entire room went silent. Adrien stared at the needle in his arm, Nino at Alix with a look of shock on his face and Alix looked at Adrien waiting for the affects to start.  
"Alix. What was in that?" Nino said slowly and softly.  
"It's my older brothers adrenaline shot, he needs it for allergies, took one because I wanted it. Might be expired though. How you feeling?" Adrien's pupils filled up his entire eye and he was sure that he had grown whiskers. Why else would his senses be so heightened?

"I think my heart's a motor now." He said quietly before standing up. He whipped his head around before shuddering. "I need to get ready for my date with Kim. No with Marinette. No with Kimenette. No wait I need to do push ups." He dropped to the floor and began to knock out push ups as the two just stood quietly watching him knock them out, not even counting but just pushing upwards and downwards. A little bit of sweat began to form already.  
"How long will this last?" Nino hissed to Alix who just shrugged.  
"Usually a few hours, then a bit of melancholy, he is going to feel horrible tomorrow." She seemed completely unmoved by these facts. Wasn't any skin off her nose, she just had to get him there, have him flirt and boom win. "You ready to roll pretty boy?" She called to him. Adrien's head whipped up before nodding so fast that his hair became a golden stream.

Alix walked out of the room holding firmly to Adrien's hand to make sure that he didn't accidentally wander off and away. His eyes turned to take in everything in the short hallway to the front door, as if he were seeing everything for the first time. He at one point stood stalk still staring off into space. He turned and sprinted back to the room, his sneakers whooshing over the fancy thick persian carpet. He reached underneath the silver platter cover. Grabbed something and shoved it into his pocket. Nino tried not to question why he would take such stinky cheese on a date. The guy was freaking out on adrenaline. He was bound to do weird stuff.

Alix walked Adrien carefully out of the mansion, being careful to always keep an eye on him unless he tried to do something crazy. Nino followed behind them the entire time. When they got outside there was a town car that was hardly big enough to fit four people. Still they piled into it. Nino could see Adrien and Marinette smooshed so tightly together that their bodies were almost full flush against one another.

As the car drove off he quickly ran down the mansion steps, out the mansion gates, and tried to follow it as quickly as he possibly could.

 **I own nothing, not even this computer. Please remember to read and review, and also don't inject yourself with epipens or adrenaline, it is really not good for you. This is for the sake of comedy, nothing more and nothing less. I mean Adrien and Marinette freaking out on Adrenaline shots, things are gonna get intense right?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing not even this computer. Thanks for all of the great reviews, please keep them coming. It gives me a reason to do this. Any ideas or suggestions just PM me. I have an idea of where this is going but I am not against any input.**

"No! Get away from me!" She was so pretty and now she was aggressively walking away from him. Her bright flowing hair billowing out behind her in the warm Paris breeze.  
"Babe wait."  
"NO! No! Do not do that! You do not get to call me babe!" She said turning and pointing a finger aggressively in his face. The rose that he was carrying fell to the filthy pavement and he flinched backwards. Why did she have to do that? He didn't want her to do that. He knew how he wanted her to act, and how she was supposed to act. But she was acting all wrong! How was he supposed to react when she was doing everything wrong?!

"You are so controlling and I am utterly sick of it!" He took a deep calming breath and made sure that his eyes were half lidded when he reopened them. It gave him an aloof look that reflected all through his body posture.  
"Babe, I think that you're overreacting, which is such a shame. You looked so nice tonight before that. Prettier than a star." She ground her molars together and stomped forward, he became cowed again and stepped backwards, smashing the flower bulb beneath his heel and snapping the frail rose stem. Luckily enough his sole was too thick for the thorns to pierce his foot.

"I told you to not call me babe!" She shouted in his face "You call your significant other babe! And let me tell you this, I am not your babe. Now or ever again." She turned on her heel to stomp down the sidewalk, dodging past the few people that had stopped to stare at the angrily bickering couple.  
"I-babe! Wait!"  
"I'm going to the club. Alone! Loose my number you robot!"

"You should be the robot." He whispered to himself and leaned down to pick up his flower. It was such a lovely flower, absolutely perfect, that was his plan for the date, make sure that everything went well and that the two of them had a good time, coffee, dancing, movie, dinner. All the classics.

But the first thing that went wrong were the earrings that she wore. Bright purple with little yellow polka dots that clashed horrendously with the dress that she was wearing and with the clothing that he had picked out for himself. He kept on staring at them, those obtrusive little blemishes on her earlobes, he could not tear his eyes away. They just continued to insist to pull him in. He had asked her repeatedly to take them off, and instead of compiling as he wished her to she had simply laughed him off. She had in fact seemed to find it even more amusing the more that he insisted. As if he were joking.

And then the entire date, their sixteenth to be precise, had gone drastically off of the rails. She had wanted to wander by that eyesore. That annoying little tourist spot. The Eiffel Tower. She claimed it was romantic, obtrusive is what he thought it was. What use was there in it? IT should just be torn down. He had vehemently said that they should remain on the itinerary that he had planned. Which did not involve that stupid, stupid monument!

She had seemed aggravated when he shot her down so quickly. He was merely trying to correct her behavior, he was merely trying to get her to see how wrong she was and put her on the right path so that they could go back to having a lovely little evening. The two of them had grown more and more aggravated with each other until she in a fit of emotion had stormed out of the darling little cafe that they were having a nice meal in and had stomped down the street, almost as if she was trying to run away from him. He had not realized that was exactly what she was trying to do until she was almost a block away. At first he thought she was just trying to get some fresh air to clear her head and eventually see it from his point of view.

A bike rider almost ran him over and he jumped backwards swearing, the man should have been walking or driving, more people should have been back home so as to not annoy him. He craned his head to the sky and scowled, if only people would do what he told them to. They would be happier, everyone would do as he said and everything would run smoother and everyone would be content with the final results...and if people would just do what he told them to do...then she..then she...

Then the most beautiful women in all of Paris, in all the world would love him. As she should. They would go out on the dates he planned, she would talk when he told her to. She would eat when he told her to and sleep when he told her to. She would wear a lovely green short skirt and black top instead of the garish yellow dancing dress that shimmered so obtrusively on her body. She would accept his rose and fall for all of his witty charms and ingrained flirting techniques. He was the greatest sweet talker in all of Paris, if only people would be able to do what he said.

He picked up the crushed rose and turned it first one way and then in another flipping it around in his hands over and over and over again. The broken stem, the ripped leaves and the crushed bulb...it should have been so pretty, she was supposed to accept it and bring it home and keep it in a glass of water so that it would bloom in front of her. OR else let it dry out so that it would last longer, so that it could last forever.

A small black butterfly flew down and alighted upon the very tip of the rose as if it wanted to take a sip of the flower. That was when he felt it, unmeasurable power flowing through his veins! Through his burning tongue! Through his blazing confused mind!

* * *

Across the city a man stands in a darkened room and breathes deeply the sorrow flowing around him. He could sense it, he hooked onto the person and grinned devilishly.  
"Ah a broken heart, a lovers spat, a true romantic quarrel, the perfect sweet breeding grounds for my devilish Akuma to take hold and grow." He plucked a butterfly from the air and added his power to it before sending it fluttering on it's way.  
"Go my little Akuma, and Evilize him!"

The butterfly flapped quickly, it's wings obeying a greater power than it. Finding the object, landing and infecting the miserable man.  
"Brassanova, I am Hawk Moth, I have given you the chance to get the love of your life back. And the chance to have all obey you. All that I ask in return, a small favor really, is to give me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous's."

"I only wish for her love and their submission. Anything that my robots drop are yours to take Hawk Moth." Brassanova accepted the deal and stood triumphantly on the sidewalk, a black domino mask growing over his skin, a pulsing bronze tuxedo with dramatic red hypnotic swirls replacing his corduroy pants and plaid button up shirt. His hair puled tightly backwards over his skin leaving it look pinched and sickly, his scalp pulling his mouth backwards into a painful smirk, a little drop of golden honey left a corner of it. He clapped his black gloved hands together to get a passerby's attention.

"You there! The man with the handsomeness of a movie star!" The man paused and pointed at himself. "Yes you, I must find a certain little dance club, find it for me now. Immediately." The guy began to laugh at the strange mans tone of voice.

But he couldn't, he felt as if his entire brain was full of hot, thick honey. He turned and began to run off in a direction, searching desperately for a club, a night club, any night club! He had to appease his master. He had to appease the honeyed tongue of Brassanova!

Brassanova smiled at the bronze skinned robotic man he had just sent out to find his little soon-to-be-robotic-love, and tucked his new black stemmed, devilishly curved and white flowered rose into his lapel where it mixed wonderfully with his new suit. Yes he would get those silly trinkets for Hawk Moth. But first he must put his gorgeous robot back on the right track.

 **Brassanova? Like Brass and Casanova? Robots are brass? Shut up it's funny. Sorry that the chapter is so short, mostly just to give you guys Brassanova before getting onto the actual date. Please remember to read and review. I own nothing, not even this computer.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing not even this computer. Thank you for all of the great reviews, please keep them coming as these give me life, a reason to continue writing. So onto the actual 'date'**

Marinette wasn't having a panic attack like back at the apartment. She was having a heart attack. She was absolutely positive that she was having a full blown heart attack and at any moment would die. Forcing her body to flop over onto Adrien or Kim and causing the entire car to swerve even more recklessly than it currently was now. Adrien wasn't faring much better in the very thick and very hot leather jacket he was wearing, he could feel each individual drop of sweat trickle down his skin before getting absorbed into the leather. His heart was on overdrive and that just caused him to sweat all the more. The bright green town car that they had bought and were currently in was very small, and the driver insisted that all four of them sit in the back seat, he was paranoid that one of them might try to mess or talk with him. So there the four of them were, with Alix by the left hand window, then Kim, followed by Marinette and finally Adrien pressed against the last window.

Now the back seat is really only meant for around three people, and with Kim being so large he almost took up two seats. This meant that they had no place to go or shift. They were squeezed in shoulder to shoulder, their legs almost entwined together on the floor, every single bump in the road that they would go over would jostle everyone. Alix and Marinette would be jostled up into the air and land on the boys laps before moving back down off of them.

Alix finally just huffed and shifted so that half of her thin stick like body was on Kim's larger muscle bound lap. He shifted uncomfortably trying to distance himself from her. This caused MArinette to elbow Adrien in the ribs and practically get forced on top of him.

She pushed back so that she was off of the blondes lap. She had to control her breathing, or her heart rate. She was touching her fingers to her thumbs in order to relieve a little bit of stress, she was trying to think of how to make the perfect croissant, she was trying to focus on the fact that they all had school tomorrow but were spending the night going to a dance club and then a cafe!

She was trying to think of anything and everything besides Adrien's bright red cheeks where she had slapped him, or how warm her shoulder felt rubbing up against his side. And how the driver was really incredibly horrible and every time that they went over a bump or cobblestone she would end up elbowing the model in the side.

Alix cleared her throat. She was wondering when the two were actually going to start talking or something, really what was taking the two of them so long?She wanted to see them two of them actually start flirting so that she could win the idiotic bet and go home early. She glared at the two quiet dorks who seemed to be vibrating in their seats. She chalked it up to the horrible driver that they had and not for one second thought that it might just be the adrenaline that they had pumped into their veins not even a solid hour ago. Alix cleared her throat again before kicking out with her leg closest to Marinette.

"OW!" Adrien shouted out as they had gone over a bump and he had just gotten kicked in the shin and elbowed in the side again. "What was that for?" He snapped at the two girls. Marinette covered her mouth in embarrassed terror while Alix simply glared back at him, she wasn't about to apologize.  
"Sorry!" Marinette let slip out, "The driver elbowed-I mean I elbowed-that is to say-" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Then she began to think that she might not ever be able to open them again since her eyelids were so dark.

Seriously when had they gotten that dark? Maybe she just hadn't seen the inside of them for a while. After all it wasn't like she had been blinking that often after getting that shot of 'confidence'. Mostly she had just been staring at his lovely marred face.  
Something went off in Adrien and Marinette's pockets. They both stiffened before awkwardly they reached down and felt around in their pockets before pulling out their phones. Adrien was very cautious when he reached down between the two of them to pull out his phone, he didn't want to accidentally touch her butt or anything and get labeled as a horn dog.

Marinette looked at the number and the text message. It was very simple. Only one word. From Alix.

 **FLIRT!**

Marinette shot a distressed and angry look over at Alix who was putting her phone away as if nothing had happened. She had delivered the message so really why should she have to care about anything else now.

Kim was also putting his phone away, unbeknownst to the two of them they had just sent out a text that read the same thing. Alix to Marinette, and Kim to Adrien.

 _FLIRT!_

Adrien chewed the inside of his cheek. He knew he had promised Kim that he would do this for him, but with how everything was turning out...He didn't know how invested in it all he was anymore. After all so far he had been caught by the Gorilla in a compromising position, he had been slapped twice, acted perverse, injected by a needle, and now was getting his side royally tenderized by sweet little Marinette's incredibly bony elbow. This was more pain than he had experienced being Chat Noir.

The town car finally came to a shuddering stop and Alix and Adrien took that opportunity to jump out and stretch their legs. Alix reached her hands up as high as they would go over her head, they didn't even graze Kim's chin as he unfolded himself out of the car and cracked his neck. Adrien stretched one arm across his body. His shoulders moving slowly underneath his jacket, Marinette had to bite her lip and debate whether or not she should reach out and touch them, after all wasn't that one of the things that Alix told her to do? To fawn all over a guy?

She shifted a little uncomfortable, even though the ride over had been bumpy she was probably the only one who hadn't needed to stretch getting out of the car, she hoped that she hadn't taken up too much room while in the car. She could just imagine what they all must have been thinking, her with her legs spread like a jerkish cowboy and taking up all of the comfortable leg room while everyone else had to scooch and sit on each others laps.

"Okay lets get this started!" Kim shouted and wrapped his arms around everyone's shoulders pulling them all close enough that Adrien and Marinette were once again shoulder to shoulder and her elbow was driven painfully back into his side. Marinette and Adrien blushed uncomfortably as they were once again forced to get almost uncomfortably close together. Alix attempted to shrug out of his grip but only got him to hold onto her all the tighter.  
They approached the enormous black metal door that was by a plate glass window, why the two were side by side made no sense to Marinette. Were they trying to go for an industrial nineties grunge vibe or a psychedelic eighties disco vibe? The two just did not go together. Then she realized something else that didn't go together.

"Wait are you two each others date?!" She shouted spinning around between Kim and Adrien. Adrien's hands went upwards into the air once he realized that her back and rear were to him and he didn't want to accidentally brush up against her yet again. It made sense in his mind.  
"What! No!" Alix protested.  
"That's crazy talk!" Kim continued.  
"Why in a million years would I go on a date with him?"  
"Or me with her!"  
"Well then who are you two meeting up here or whatever?" Adrien asked confused.  
"Dude what's with your arms?" Kim asked. Everyone looked up at his arms including the now embarrassed Adrien. His mind feeling as if it were sprinting a mile a minute began to think of something. And then it thought of something.

With one hand he slicked back his hair, the gel still holding it in place, and his other arm he reached down, and with electric tingle pulsing through his mind, body and spirit he wrapped the arm around Marinette's bare bright pink shoulders.  
'Sorry my lady.' He thought to himself, he wished that he was on this date with Ladybug, that he had his arm around her shoulders instead of Marinette's, he had nothing against the girl. But she was no superhero, of that much he was positive.

Marinette stiffened, she brought a leg upwards straight in front of her, preparing to make an escape by sprinting all the way to Timbuktu, then she short-circuited and left her leg dangling in the air. He was touching her, hell he was doing a lot more than that. Adrien Agreste was straight up holding her in his arms. It was like a one armed hug. She slowly and steadily lowered her leg once it began to shiver, her face a bright pink and her eyes wide and darting all around like a caged ferret.  
"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Adrien said without a smile. He tried to make his voice drop an octave or two, that would make him sound cool right? "Seriously though, are you two going on a date or what?"

Kim and Alix exchanged a couple of looks, their eyebrows wiggling and making a few hand gestures. Marinette recognized what they were doing immediately. Trying to talk with their bodies, her parents would do it all the time whenever they didn't want her to know what they were saying. It was adorably romantic.

"Whatever, you two keep on doing your thing. Adrien you can keep a hold of your thing, and I'll keep a hold on mine." She said leaning back into Adrien's chest and wrapping, actually wrapping, actually positively no doubt about it putting her arms around his perfect chiseled model waist wrapping, an arm around Adrien Agreste. She really wished that what she had said hadn't come out sounding so catty but she was willing to risk catty if Alix had taught it to her.

"We aren't dating though!" Alix protested as they walked into the dance club. "We're not!"

The club was broken into two stories, a balcony looking over a tiled dance floor. The balcony had a mixture of bean bags, tables, lounge chairs and places to sit, since the music speakers were directly underneath the balcony only a little bit of noise came up and into it, the DJ and all of his equipment were right underneath it, across from him and by the front door was a bar. Mixed with beverages, alcoholic and otherwise.

The foursome walked through the blasting beats, and the blazing laser light show until they got to the staircase leading up to the second floor. Once they reached there they found a space and sat down. Marinette and Adrien were still linked at the hip, the two of them had gone too far with their training to turn back then and there and untangle themselves. Once they got to the top floor they tried to get seats that were not directly next to each other. Alix and Kim however had other plans and quickly took the two seats next to each other, that way they would have no other choice but to sit near the other.

Alix and Kim looked expectantly at Adrien and Marinette who were just busy trying to wrap their minds around everything that had just happened, and had been happening and was continuing to happen. Kim and Alix had said that they needed their help for a blind date...but it was with each other...and then they roped them into it...for what purpose?

Adrien shifted uncomfortably, the humidity in the room causing him to sweat through the leather jacket and adjust himself occasionally to keep it from sticking to himself. Kim continued to try to catch his eye and finally did. Kim raised his eyebrows and nodded his head as if to be encouraging, encouraging what Adrien had no idea. Then he got it. Flirting, more and more flirting.

Marinette tried to look around the dance club a little, but since it was so small and basic she couldn't just continue to do that. It was like any other dance club. If you saw one then you saw a million. Finally she had to look Alix in the face. The shorter girl was glaring at her, trying to intimidate her, what she was trying to intimidate her to do was obvious. Flirt, flirt like there was no tomorrow. She of course didn't want to, but the pink headed rebel was not going to take no for an answer.

Marinette took a deep breath and turned with lidded eyes to Adrien. She moved one shoulder upwards a little so that one of her pigtails fell across it, framing it nicely. She took a deep breath causing her chest to rise slightly before settling down again. Why was the adrenaline making her want to start kissing his beautiful perfect face?  
"So Adrien, this must be nothing compared to some, bigger and nicer...places you've been to. I bet that you have, alllll kinds of stories about them. I would love to 'ear' them." She said playfully reaching up and grabbing one of his ear lobes and pulling at it playfully. Just enough to cause him to move a little with it, not enough to actually hurt him.  
"Yeah. Places like this. It's fine. Not really measuring up to other's I've been to." He said brushing her question off. Just like Kim had shown him. Aloof. Aloof. Aloof. That was how he should do it.

Suddenly he replayed what she had just said. 'Ear?' Did she mean 'hear'? Unless of course that she meant the pun. He sucked his teeth so that his lips pulled down in a frown. Why were puns so funny?  
Marinette's bright blue eyes shifted restlessly all over his jacket clad body, before being attracted to how the red lights danced across his face. She was loosing him, the look on his face made it clear that he was not having a good time. She felt her heart skip a few beats, it was like it had turned into a pair dancing the rumba.

The colors made little clicking noises over his face and perfectly proportioned shoulders. She shook her head wildly, she couldn't be listening to the colors right now! In fact she should not be able to hear them in the first place! Taking a moment to readjust herself she thought hard. Then she thought of something, his jacket! She could work with that, she just needed a snazzy pick up line...something...something...she got something.  
"I bet that you bought your jacket on sale right? If you had gotten it at my house it would be one hundred percent off." She said with as much bravo as she could muster and ignoring the ringing in her ears that she was certain was just the blood running there.

Adrien's eyes widened before settled down. The jacket of course! He could discuss his own clothing, after all Kim never said that he couldn't discuss his own clothes. Marinette even though she was acting strangely out of character had just given him the perfect conversation starter. Plus he could probably move to giving her compliments from there!  
"Actually my father bought it for me. He said that it was almost two thousand United States dollars. Should have sent him to you if it were free. But I wouldn't take it for free." He leaned down, empowered by the false confidence in his veins. He whispered in her ear that was giving off heat like a furnace. "I would find some way to repay you and your family."

Alix slapped her forehead, even when the two were being dirty they were naive! How dumb could they really get!  
"Don't your parents own a bakery?" Kim confusedly butted into the conversation. Alix scooted down a little and kicked out with her heel trying to hit the boys shin.  
"YOWCH!" Kim shouted before kicking out himself.  
"OW!" Marinette said jumping from the table and grasping her shin. "Do you just kick me?"  
"I was aiming for Alix! She kicked me!"  
"It was a leg spasm track brain!" The shorter girl responded. Kim stood up and angrily glared down at her.  
"Whatever I'm getting a drink. Any of you want vodka?"  
"Kim you're fifteen, the drinking age is-and he's gone." Alix said in disgust as she jumped up after him and followed, dodging through the crowd and was soon lost from sight, leaving Adrien and Marinette alone.

"Well since you're already up and it would be a hassle to save the table." Adrien said snootily. He had to mentally channel some of the things he had seen Chloe say and do to get those words out. He stood and with an eyebrow tweak offered Marinette a hand. "Care to dance?"

* * *

"This is it? It looks like a dump." Alya complained as Max walked towards the front door.  
"I am telling you that everyone is inside. I assure you that I am being honest."  
"You'd better be-or else." Alya threatened the smaller boy who shrank up in fear. Alya turned back to the door. "Don't worry girl I'll save you."  
"ALYA!" She paused before she could push open the door. Nino was running up to her breathing heavily, as if he had been chasing a car the entire way.  
"Nino. Hey." She said, "Sorry I can't talk I have to save Marinette from these guys." She gestured to an embarrassed Max who was adjusting his glasses and trying to stay out of the way. "They had this bet that-"  
"Flirting thing. I know. I'm here to save Adrien. Want to team up?" Alya grinned and held out a fist bump, Nino returned it and the two entered the thumping club. Nino wrinkled his nose in disgust at the music. He could do a hundred times better than the trashy mainstream noise that they were pumping into the French Youth. Alya gave the place just a passing glance, she was too busy searching for her friend or the jerks that had dragged her there.

* * *

Marinette was trying to act aloof and above it all. But she might have sqeed just a little when Adrien took her hand and lead her onto the dance floor. Even though she couldn't dance to save her life, she had a body full of adrenaline, a hand holding with her crush and a lot of music that while bad at least had a beat she could jump around to.

Adrien was trying not to overthink the entire situation. He had taken dancing lessons when he was younger, but those skills had disappeared, while his fencing and Chinese lessons continued he had neglected to brush up on any moves. Then again ballroom and black tie dancing was probably vastly different from the loud pulsing sounds that engulfed him completely.

The two got to the edge of the horde of people and turned to face each other. He smirked triumphantly and she grinned back in what she had read would look sultry. The two entered the fray and were almost immediately knocked off of their feet. Pulled and pushed Marinette grasped a hold of Adrien's hand and tried not to shout in fear as the two were pushed and pulled steadily closer into the center of the crowd of people. Adrien tried to keep a hold of MArinette. She was a lifeline for him, he felt as if he were drowning in this enormous sea of sweaty bodies.

He pulled her forward so that they were face to terrified face. They looked around in surprise and couldn't even say anything. This wasn't dancing so much as it was survival now. He began to jump up and down, his jacket flying wildly like a cape around him, Marinette tried to copy him, the two looked over the heads trying to find a way back out that was not too intrusive on the other dancers. Marinette squawked as he pulled her towards him so that she would not get bumped into by another dancer who had no respect for personal boundaries.

Marinette landed heavily against his chest and let out a puff of air. Adrien instinctively wrapped his arms around her as the two continued to jump and hop to the tune of the mosh pit. Marinette saw two men with full drink glasses angrily pushing each other, unaware of anyone in their immediate range. Marinette planted her feet and putting all of her force behind the pivot actually spun Adrien around so that the sticky and medical smelling liquid didn't land on his jacket.

Adrien paused his jumping and just looked down at the tiny girl in front of him. How did she possibly lift him just now? He must outweigh her by ninety pounds! He grasped her shoulders between his hands and ran his thumbs over her slightly sticky flesh. She shivered underneath him. Adrien tried not to pay too much attention behind it. But it ate at him.

Did his touch disgust her? Was he disgusting to her?

Why should that matter so much to him?

Marinette leaned closer against Adrien to avoid a couple of women who were aggressively grinding on anyone who came near, man, women, people of intermediate gender, didn't matter.

The song stopped and the two paused for a moment. Just standing in a sea of people. A strong scent of sweat pulsed over the room and the last few deafening thumping notes faded away as the DJ went on a brief break.  
"Finally it's over." Adrien said relieved. Marinette felt her heart twist painfully at that, did he not want to dance with her? Was she acting too clingy? Did he just ask her to dance because he thought she wanted to?

"I-" She began to say before something yellow and white and hurtling at blurring speeds bumped into her and caused her to loose her grip on the taller blonde boy.  
"ADRIKIN'S!" Chloe shouted grabbing a hold of him and giving him a kiss on his sweaty cheek, pointedly the one that she had not scratched when she slapped him. "I am so glad to see you! I know that we didn't part on the best of terms and I just wanted to say how sorry I am when I heard that little flour harlot cut open your cheek! The nerve of some people am I right?" She shouted even though the music had stopped and it was much easier to talk in an indoor voice.

"Actually Chloe I think you cut my cheek with your nails. And Marinette isn't a harlot she's right there." Adrien said pointing at Marinette who was glaring at the blonde rich girl out for a night on the town.  
"Oh." Chloe said dissmissivly. Marinette ignored her, she only had her eyes on Adrien. And more importantly how he looked and sounded...he looked like Adrien. For the first time in two days he looked like his sweet caring self. Not the cocky American version that he had been pushing forward for so long.  
"Well anyway." Chloe began grasping his arm and in front of a wide eyed Marinette and shocked Adrien actually pulled his hand down until it was resting on her hip, his fingertips brushing her rear. "Do you have a dance for your best friend in you?"

Adrien's face turned dark red and his hair began to stand on end. In part from the humidity and dancing, but it began to bristle like a cats would when startled.  
"I-I-I" Adrien began. Then almost as if the two had choreographed Adrein and Marinette turned and ran in opposite directions. Adrien for the mens room and Marinette for the women's. Leaving a fuming Chloe behind. A man walked past and looked Chloe up and down appreciatively. She turned and gave him a glare that would freeze over the sun.  
"WHAT?" She bit out and he quickly continued running on towards the front door.

* * *

"Oh man." Adrien said in the locked bathroom stall, his head in his hands and staring down at the stained red tile. He was so screwed. His life was so screwed. Why was this happening to him? What he done wrong? Why was he in a bathroom stall in a leather jacket, covered in sweat, senses on high alert and his fingertips tingling from where he coped a feel of Chloe's butt.  
"What am I going to do Plagg?" He said looking up at the Kwami sitting on the toilet paper dispensary. The black cat was eating some cheese that had slightly melted in his master's pocket, it wasn't the consistency that he cared about though but the flavor. And it was as disgustingly as foul smelling as ever.  
Plagg looked at his master before sighing and licking his nubby hands. He floated up and looked Adrien directly in the face.  
"Plagg?" Adrien asked frightened by the serious look on the black cats face. Suddenly Plagg zoomed forward and began swiping at Adrien's combed back hair. Adrien shouted and slammed back against the bathroom wall as the Kwami finished his work and looked at it one way and then another.

"That should help a little." Adrien quickly shot up and out of the bathroom stall to the nearest mirror, horrified to see what Plagg had done to his hair. Staring back at him was what he looked like on any normal day.  
"How is this going to help? At all?"  
"Remember what I said earlier about you not having to do this? Well you don't. If you don't want to flirt with her then don't, just be yourself. Because yourself is pretty great Adrien." Plagg finished before flying back into the stall to retrieve the cheese. He popped the entire thing back into his mouth and flew into Adrien's pocket.  
"And get rid of the jacket. It makes your shoulders look weird." Adrien took off the jacket. Folded it and put it on top of the trash can.  
"Thanks Plagg...I needed that." He took a deep breath and centered himself. He just had to be himself, if Kim didn't like it then fine.

* * *

"What is Chloe doing here? What am I doing here? Tikki what am I doing?" Marinette said pacing in the locked women's room, the blue tile clicking underneath her heels as she wobbled occasionally on them. Tikki flew out of her purse and looked at her holder in concern.  
"I must have sounded like an idiot. Adrien will never like me now." She said before leaning against the sink and staring down at the black hole of the drain. Tikki's only response was to fly over to the towel dispenser, take out a few and fly back to where Marinette was standing.

"Look up please." Marinette's eyes were a little wet and they widened when Tikki flew full force and began to vigorously rub up and down the girls face. Marinette stepped back and gagged.  
"What was that for?"  
"I wanted to get all of that stuff off of your face." Tikki looked down at the now painted towels and tutted. "Look Marinette, Adrien will only like you for being you. Not for pretending to be something that you're not. And if he does like you for being something that you're not then he isn't worth getting to know. You are an incredible person, you are kind and considerate...you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I would suggest you either go home, or you go out there act like yourself and have some fun for tonight. The choice is yours." Marinette blinked, looked back down into the sink, scratched her cheek and then smiled lovingly at her kwamii.  
"How did you get so smart?"  
"Live for a few hundred thousand years and you learn a few things." Marinette held open her purse and Tikki flew right in. Marinette took a deep calming breath and prepared herself to go back outside and deal with everything. Including Kim,Chloe who had shown up at the last moment, and Alix and most importantly Adrien.

 **Just for review Marinette is wearing blue jeans and a red sleeveless top with a black spot on the back. Adrien has on a leather jacket with dress pants and a blue button up. Alix plaid skirt, leggings and white top. Kim yellow button up, ironed jeans and running shoes. This is for me and for you guys, it keeps me focused. Please remember to read and to review, it keeps me going. Sorry if this was a long one.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing not even this computer. Please remember to read and review.**

"What do you mean I can't have any! Of course I'm over eighteen!" Kim shouted aggressively at the half asleep bar tender who had refused him his beer, his vodka, his bloody mary and now his mojito. When Kim asked why he had said that it was because he was too young to drink. Kim considered getting so worked up that he would get Akumatized and somehow get age control properties. But yelling at the annoyed bar tender just seemed easier. Especially since then he wouldn't remember actually getting any alcohol.

"Yo moron!" Kim looked down to where Alix was standing next to him, her arms crossed and tapping her foot. He had to control himself from checking her out, she didn't wear button ups all that often and he was at the perfect height and angle that he could see right down her front. If he wanted to. Which he didn't want to because that would be incredibly perverse and absolutely not okay to do.  
"What?" He snapped back at her. Alix chuckled a little deep in her throat.  
"What?" Kim asked again she was starting to grind his gears.  
"First of all you responded to the term moron"  
"Who else would you be talking to? I knew it was you the entire time!" He responded pointing down at her aggressively. She just waved his finger away, obviously not willing to take any of his junk.  
"Second of all you ditched Marinette and Adrien, how were you planning to see their moves tonight?" Kim opened his mouth to yell back at her over the thumping music before he realized her point and swore under his breath.  
"Well what are you doing here then? You just left them entirely unsupervised!" He responded quickly trying to pass the buck, shifting the blame to her was so much easier than admitting that he screwed up. Alix swore under her breath and snapped her fingers realizing that he was right.

"Okay so we both screwed up, for all we know the Adrien has already fallen for Marinette's training and their sucking face as we speak."  
"More like Adrien got up the nerve to take it to the next level and actually take my advice, he was starting to get there in the car being all high and mighty. I bet that he's making fun of her hair or clothes as we speak." Kim proudly adjusted his shirt and smiled smugly. Alix looked at him in confused disgust.

"What?"  
"It's totally true, insult a girl enough times and they fall for you hook line and sinker."  
"WHAT?!" Alix shouted grabbing him by the shirt front and yanking down on him so that they were now face to face. "That's the advice that you gave him?! You moron!" She paused when she noticed something glistening in his ear lobe, she turned his head one way and looked at the sewing needle stuck into him.  
"Is that a needle?"  
"Yeah I'm wearing it as a fashion statement."  
"It looks fantastic."  
"Thanks."

She released him and shook her head in disgust. "I can't believe that you honestly think insulting a girl will get her to like you, what are you a kindergartner?"  
"Sixty percent of the time it works one hundred percent of the time." Kim responded confidently as he turned back to the bartender in the hopes that he could haggle a coke and tonic out of him.

Footsteps came stomping towards his turned back. Red hot fiery anger footsteps. The kind of footsteps that would ruin lives. The kind of footsteps that belonged exclusively to an overly protective friend.

Alya spun Kim around aggressively and glared directly into his tiny terrified soul, her eyes burning in red hot rage. "Where is Marinette?"  
"And Adrien." Nino spoke up sliding next to his 'girlfriend' the two still weren't official but everyone knew about the feelings that they had for each other.

Behind the two glaring best friends was Max who had his hands firmly pressed over his ears to keep the rhythmic base pumping from absolutely obliterating his hearing. He really had no idea why people enjoyed coming to things like this, it was crowded, the drinks were overpriced and the lights and music were detrimental to one's hearing and eyesight.

"Hey nice to see you too. Want a drink? Oh wait," Kim turned to glare at the bartender again. "This guy is just a freaking decoration!"  
"Just something bubbly." Alix said to the guy. He quickly ducked behind the bar and pulled out a seltzer and handed it to her. Kim looked between Alix's smug grin and the bartenders dead eyes.

"Oh come on!"  
"I'm not playing Kim." Alya threatened striding up to the boy so that they were practically nose to nose. She had to stand on tiptoe to glare into his eyes but he was still intimidated enough to cower back against the side of the bar and audibly gulp. "Where is Marinette?"  
"And Adrien, I am cutting you guy's off here." Nino said crossing his arms, insisting on being involved in the entire situation. Max slowly lowered his hands as the music finally stopped.

"Sorry, they made me bring them here. Well she did at least." Max said quietly gesturing to Alya.  
"You actually got scared of her?" Alix snorted and took another sip of her bubbly water. "Wimp."  
"Hey she is very intimidating! She picked me right up off the ground." Max responded pointing to Alya in fear.  
"Good arms and good hips. You really know how to pick them Nino." Alix said turning to Nino. He blushed in response to Alix's rather crass speech. He pulled on his collar, suddenly it felt too tight and too hot even though he had been wearing the same kind of shirt for years without any sort of difficulty. Alya turned her death glare on the short pink haired girl.

"What is with you and my body? Are you positive that you're not a lesbian? Or at the very least bi?"  
"Wait aren't you two dating?" Nino said surprised and pointing between Kim and Alix. The two blushed deeply and exchanged surprised and horrified looks.  
"NO!" Alix, Kim and Max shouted at the exact same time. Everyone turned to look at Max in surprise, he merely removed his glasses and quickly began to clean them. His green shirt quickly polishing his lenses.

"Well that is to say exactly-" Max began to get out softly.  
"Whatever! Where are our friends I am cutting this insane date thing off right now!" Alya said stomping her foot just narrowly missing Kim's sneakers.

"Look we would tell you where they are...but we might have lost them." Alix responded shrugging. "Oops."  
"OOPS!" Nino shouted into her stoic face. Finally it was his turn to freak out. "You're just going to say oops?! Where are they?!"  
"I don't know. Thank track brain over there." Alix gestured towards Kim who everyone turned their glares towards. Kim gazed above their heads and looked around frantically for either the blonde boy or the pigtailed girl.

Instead he saw a blonde ponytail bobbing it's way through the crowd to the bar. He cocked his head in surprise as Chloe walked through the crowd to the bar and without even trying to get the bartenders attention reached down and pulled a bottle of water out from beneath the bar. She tore off the top and began sipping it, looking out over the crowd.

Everyone paused and looked at her in surprise. Chloe bristled as if she sensed that she was being stared at. She turned to look at her classmates who all had varying looks of shock and surprise on their faces at seeing her there.  
"What? Do you want a photo?" She sniped before taking another sip of her fancy, twenty five dollars US per bottle.  
"Wait! We can find them using Chloe!" Kim said pointing at the spoiled rich girl.  
"What?" Nino said confused. Alya snapped her fingers getting on the same page of crazy that Kim was on.  
"YEAH! Yeah! Chloe's Adrien sense is almost as heightened as Marinette's! She can sniff him out, and wherever he is Marinette will be!"  
"First of all my Adrien sense is a trillion times stronger than that nobodies, and secondly I am not a common hunting hound to be used at your leisure." Chloe said waving them all off before taking another sip of her stolen water.

"Well this entire experiment is going about as well as could be expected." Nino deadpanned to Max. Max took out his phone and quickly typed in a few numbers and variables which only made sense in his small little head.  
"Not quite. If my calculations are correct, we could still have some sort of superhero shenanigans."  
"How do you figure?" Max shrugged and pointed to the entire group.  
"Large concentration of people who have been akumatized all in one place? I just think that the chances increase exponentially with everyone-" Max was cut off as the microphones turned back on. But instead of blasting music a soft honeyed voice filled the room.

"Baby. My darling little sugar plum. I've missed you." The group of teenagers froze and looked above their heads. Something said in a tone of voice that creepy could really only belong to one sort of a person. Someone who had just recently gotten akuamatized.  
"I hate it how often you're right." Kim said to Max never once breaking eye contact with the ceiling.  
"Same here." Max said rubbing his eyes just imagining what sort of fate was in store for all of them.  
"Ugh and here I thought seeing Adrien dance with that loser was the low point of the evening. This jerk had to show up." Chloe said leaning over the side of the balcony to look down at the man in the strange vibrant suit. A strangely colored rose in his lapel and his face covered by a domino mask.

"Uh-uh! No way!" A woman in a blue cocktail dress shouted pointing up at the overdressed super villain in anger. "You do not get to do this you enormous controlling nutcase!"  
"I am no nutcase, I am Brassanova, and I think that you will soon see that I can do whatever I want." The super villain smiled sickeningly sweetly before he turned to the shuddering DJ and whispered something in his ear. The DJ's skin took on a sick looking bronze color, he twitched before standing still and walking forward in jerky robotic movements until he finally reached her and grabbed a hold of her, sweeping her up over his shoulder and walking back to the suit wearing Brassanova.

"LET GO OF ME!" The woman shouted struggling on the robotic minions shoulder. "LET ME GO!"  
"No one is going anywhere!" Brassanova shouted theatrically before he blew up his cheeks as if he were filling them with air, instead they sloshed and he spat out a golden looking stream from his mouth. It slapped against the door and quickly hardened into a paste. "I did always say I had a honeyed tongue." He chuckled to himself.

"NO ONE LEAVES! SOON YOU WILL ALL BE MY OBEDIENT LITTLE ROBOTS!" He shouted his hands raised in two fists.  
"This is going to be one of those things huh?" Nino said to the others where they stood leaning against the balcony railing looking down at everyone running and screaming. Brassanova was spitting at everyone in sight getting them trapped in his sticky honey spit before running over and whispering in their ears, creating another member of his slowly expanding army.

Alya was eagerly recording the entire state of affairs on her phone, smiling excitedly at the chaos that was just prime stuff for a news story! Not to mention Paris's prized super heros were probably going to be arriving shortly! She was so insanely lucky that all of this stuff happened to her!

"He's looking at us."Alix said pointing down at the brass skinned villain.  
"Why's he grinning?" Kim said confused. Their eyes widened as he puffed out his cheeks in preparation.  
"OHHHHH SSSS-" The six teenagers managed to get out before they were covered from head to toe in sticky golden goop.

* * *

Marinette took a deep breath before slowly pushing open the bathroom door. She was going to do it, she would just be herself, and if Adrien didn't like her...well at least they had gotten a chance to dance together.

Marinette paused and looked out at the pandemonium in front of her, Parisians running and screaming as a clear super villain was spitting up golden syrup onto everyone before whispering in their ears. She blinked in confusion before slowly closing the door.

"Okay so clashing bronze tuxedo with red hypnotic swirls...not the worst outfit, maybe Hawk Moth is actually starting to get fashion." Marinette whispered to Tikki who giggled and shushed her.  
"You shouldn't judge, you do run around in a ladybug colored skintight suit."  
"True. But I work it." Marinette responded before pushing her hair back from her ears. "Tikki! Spot's on!" She smiled as the comforting warmth spread through her limbs and muscles as she got into her superhero costume. This, this was what she loved when she transformed, the feeling of a million tiny insects crawling over her, strengthening her, many would find it unpleasant and admittedly it took some getting use to...but now she relished in the feeling. It even tickled her a little bit.

Marinette closed her eyes and Ladybug opened them. Ladybug looked out at the now organized dance room. It appeared that the majority of the people had been taken hostage already, she felt a little bad about that, but on the plus side it meant that they didn't have to worry too much about hostages. Normally when an Akuma had the ability to create other victims they were just as immune as them from most basic forms of damage.

Now if she could sneak in quietly and get a better look at the akuma victim then maybe she could come up with a plan of attack before trying to de-evilize the victim.

A battle cry and a black blur running into the middle of the room towards the man in the strange suit instantly changed all of her plans.  
"Well improving it is what we normally do anyway." She sighed before running out onto the dance floor to assist her impulsive cat suited partner.

* * *

Adrien flung his leather jacket over the side of the sink and cracked his back. He could do this, just go out there, act nicely, slightly like a gentleman and try to salvage the rest of the night. He practiced a few nicer faces in the mirror, something fancy to pull on Marinette to hopefully get back on her good side.  
"Would you like to dance my lady?" He asked the mirror bowing mockingly with one arm thrown out widely. He snorted and then began to laugh loudly.

"My lady? Seriously." He said to himself before shaking his head in good natured fun. Treating Marinette like Ladybug? That was crazy, they were two entirely different people! Still it would be fun to try and treat her like his ladybug. He cracked his back and ushered Plagg to hide in his coat pocket, it would have to do as a hiding space until they got home. He doubted that anyone would notice the Kwamii though, people were not as observant as you would expect.

Adrien opened the door to a person on the floor covered in golden syrup struggling as two people with bronze skin slowly pulled him loose and dragged him kicking and screaming towards a guy in a fancy looking suit with a flower in his lapel. Adrien glared at the obvious super villain and shut the door.

"Looks like the date will have to wait Plagg."  
"And here I was hoping we would get a night off." Plagg complained as Adrien held his fist out.  
"Plagg claws out!" Adrien grinned as the magical transformation took a hold of his body. His perfect hair turned into a crazed nest on the top of his head. He felt his skin tight body suit power over him and within moments he was all set and ready for a battle. He grabbed the door handle and wondered if he should try to be a bit more careful and think of a plan besides just barreling right into the thick of things. Then he remembered that he wasn't Adrien right now.

He was Chat Noir. And that meant he didn't need to think things through, he got the chance to just let loose and not have to worry about anything. He flung open the bathroom door and went sprinting out into the dance club with a battle cry, his baton held high and his weaponized claws out at the ready.

* * *

Chat Noir let loose an epic battle cry as he ran out of the bathroom and began to whack at the oncoming robotic horde left and right. His baton extending to becoming more of a fence to force them all backwards as they attempted to rush forward and...

Actually none of that was happening. The victims were just going about their business, slowly swaying in groups of two like they were on a dance floor. Nino was setting up a DJ center, Alix and Kim had moved a table for Brassanova and his 'date' so that the two of them were sitting across from each other over a candlelit dinner with some fancy food in front of them.  
It almost looked like a movie set with the robots just doing what had been assigned of them and zero other thought put into either attacking him or defending themselves.  
"Uh...hello?" Chat Noir called up to Brassanova who paused and turned in surprise at the intrusion to his date.  
"And who might you be?"  
"Chat Noir?" Chat Noir said, Brassanova shrugged and cocked his head in confusion. "One of Paris's greatest superheroes? On the news all the time? Come on man, who are you supposed to be? The tomato swirl?"

"I AM BRASSANOVA! The man who will have everyone acting in the proper way! The way that I want them to!"  
"That sounds really really dark actually. Crass-Anova."  
"You can't just force people to do what you want because you believe that you know best!" An authoritative voice said and seemingly out of nowhere Ladybug appeared, she struck a dramatic pose with her hands on her hips and her chest puffed out. She frowned in disappointment at the Akuma victim, as if to tell him that what he was doing was wrong and that he should put a stop to it.

"Forcing people to do your will is wrong! And you should put a stop to it!" Ladybug said pointing a finger heroically at the akuma victim who merely grinned a tight little controlling grin.  
"Ah Ladybug! Just who I was waiting for!"  
"Seriously? You know her but not me? We are together literally all of the time!" Chat said annoyed at the mistreatment that he was receiving from the two bit villain. "Seriously how does he not know who I am bugaboo?"  
"I suppose that my name is just catchier than yours kitty." She responded without missing a beat. Chat Noir sighed before straightening up, he couldn't let her see how much this was annoying him.

"Now are you going to give up quietly or are we going to have to punch you?" Ladybug said drawing her yoyo and buzzing it around herself quickly.  
"In the face!" Chat Noir extended his baton to battle size.

Brassanova looked at the clock on the wall before sighing in annoyance.  
"The two of you are cutting into my date time tonight. I do not wish to go off of schedule tonight. And I refuse to let you muddle the waters with your so called and frankly rather black and white outlooks on 'heroics'. Robots!" He shouted pointing at the two. Suddenly all of the dancers paused and turned to face the two superheroes.

"Take care of them this instant!" Ladybug and Chatnoir fell back to back and began to push against the oncoming swarm of hypnotized victims. Ladybug whipped out her yoyo in order to send out warning slaps to foreheads and stomachs. She tired to avoid noses and ears, something that could get legitimately hurt.

She even settled for hitting Chloe in the sternum instead of the throat, although how she had no idea. The bronzed blonde fell clutching her chest anyway and Ladybug felt a tinge of guilt at the flash of pain on her face.

Chat Noir began to push up against her back as he simultaneously pushed at the oncoming swarm of grasping hands. He tried to create a barrier with his baton and push backwards. But the swarming sea of blank mindless bodies insisted on pushing forward. Their singleminded purpose of attacking him and his lady on the forefront of their list of desires.

Brassanova simply stood and watched. Smiling sickeningly sweet as the swarm of robotic bodies lurched forward and forced the two superheroes to retreat further and further away. Hopefully he would be able to rejoin his date shortly.

The two anxiously backed up from the oncoming army in front of them. Their backs close together as the robotic minions of Brassanova slowly advanced their arms out ready to pluck the two of them and drag them kicking and screaming to their enemy.  
"It is only a matter of time, soon all of Paris will be organized to do my bidding like the faithful little robots that they deserve to be!" Brassanova said with his fists raised high. His date sitting at attention at the table set up. Nino still playing a few soft swaying tunes on the speakers.

Ladybug frowned in terror and rage at the robotic Alya advancing towards her. How dare this guy, really just how dare he hypnotize her best friend into attacking her! She didn't mind Chloe, she was used to Chloe trying to attack her. Still the blank emotionless expressions on their faces were just plain downright creepy. She shivered unsettled.

"My lady I want you to know that I don't want to be turned into a robot. The only persons whose orders that I want to follow are yours."  
"Thanks Chat that means a ton." She said dryly and then squeaked when she backed into a cold metallic wall. Well not exactly a wall so much as a shaft. A ventilation shaft.  
"Seriously what is the layout for this place? Who are they trying to appeal to?" She said crossed and looking upwards at the overly large piece of machinery normally used to cool the entire dance club. Then she got an idea.  
"Chat! Use Cataclysm!" She said pointing at the large pipe hugging the wall. Chat Noir instantly got the idea that she was going for.  
"CATACLYSM!" He shouted his fist raised in the air. She ran around him and began to whip her yoyo in a long circle, an around the world trick that she had learned as a child and now utilized whenever she was in battle. It made a sort of shield that at least slowed down the robots slowly advancing on them.

Chat Noir slapped his black blazing palm against the side of the air duct. There was a wheezing sound and cracks grew from the handprint on the metal. Within seconds a large section of metal rusted clean away and left a nice sized escape hole.  
"My Lady!" He called back to her in excitement. The expert planning skills of Ladybug had worked again! Ladybug quickly retreated and followed the retreating tail of Chat Noir into the air duct. The two began to climb upwards. The first set of bronzed hypnotized hands reached in and began to grope around for them but within moments they were out of sight, out of reach and for Brassanova out of mind.

"Juvenile my darling." Brassanova said as he looked longingly at the blank doll eyes in front of him. "Utterly Juvenile."

 **I own nothing not even this computer please read and review as that gives me a reason to go on. Sorry that I am not all that great at writing fight scenes but take what you can get.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing not even this computer please remember to read and review and thank you for all of the great ones that you have left for me so far, this is almost the end.**

"Okay so we are now officially not getting paid enough for this job." Chat Noir said as the two of them crawled through the vents above the dance floor. Ladybug paused and looked down a grate at the tiled dance floor around thirty feet below them. Couples were still swaying slowly from side to side.  
As super villains went this was a weird one, having people do exactly what he wanted was a common theme, but all he wanted was a date? Now that was strange, even for an Akuma victim.  
"I wish that we got paid for the things that we go through." Ladybug responded as she studied the lay out of the dance floor. There were around twenty victims just puttering around down there. Why Brassanova thought that it would be appropriate to make a sort of dining room experience in a dance lounge she had no idea. But for some reason that was exactly what the people under his control seemed to be doing. Setting up tables, preparing food right in front of him, Nino behind the DJ counter setting up a few records to play a mixture of easy listening music and what she would swear was soft dance music.

Even a few victims were walking around rearranging the furniture to make the entire place have a nicer flow to it. Feng Shui. She was pretty sure that was what it was called.

Ladybug paused when she heard a tapping noise beside her. Chat Noir was laid on his back with his feet on the ceiling tapping out a little tune. First with one steel toed boot and then with the other. Just tip tapping away as if he didn't have a care in the world.  
"Would you please cut that out?" She snapped at him. He plopped his feet back down to his chest and rolled over to grin at her sheepishly.  
"Sorry my lady. I just feel really antsy in here. Cats don't like enclosed spaces you know?"  
"Oh is that a fact now?" She responded "And here I thought you were just nervous about fighting an Akuma victim."  
"Hey I've been mind controlled enough times to not find it pleasant at all." He responded. This was true but the real reason why he was so antsy was that he still was skating by on an adrenaline rush. If he thought that everything was heightened when he was just plain old Adrien, now everything was brought up to the tenth degree, if he ran his claws across the metal surface of the air duct he could swear he saw an after image of it.

He would just blink and then it would be gone. He blamed Alix for all of this of course. He just hoped that it wouldn't affect him too much when he actually had to get into a fistfight with the enemy. He wondered if it might actually help after all if he was already at the top of his senses now what might it be like when he began bashing skulls?

"Do you think that they can hear us up here?" Ladybug asked Chat Noir turning to face him as much as she could. They were almost shoulder to shoulder, it was surprising how much room there was inside of the air ducts, she would have expected it to be much much more compact then it actually was.  
"HHHHMMMMM." Chat Noir hummed and looked down. "YO! I'll kick your butt if you don't look at us!" He shouted down at one of the dancing couples who were directly underneath them. Ladybug slapped a hand over his mouth and glared icy daggers of death at him.  
"What are you doing?!" She hissed before looking back down. The couple just continued to sway in place, not giving them the least amount of attention.  
"Weird, they're like robots." She said surprised.  
"I guess that they only attack when he wants them to." Chat responded. "Which means we can discuss the plan that you're thinking up."  
"How do you know if I even have a plan?" She responded wirily. The first parts of a plan were coming together for her true...but she didn't like how much ingrained confidence he had that she could just make up something on the spot, it sounded too much like flying by the seat of her pants.

"You're Ladybug, you always have a plan. Or at least you do after you get out your lucky charm. And I hate to be a nervous little kitty but..." He pointed at his ring which was already short a small little green paw pad. "I would prefer if you could think of something quickly bugaboo."

Ladybug groaned, of course he had used it up so early, they should have waited until it was needed. Know she would have to go and break the akuma possessed item herself. And if she had to guess where it was it would have to be in the rose, why else would it not match the rest of his color scheme?  
"Okay give me some room." She said as she unhooked her yoyo and tried to fling it above their heads.  
"LUCKY CHARM!" A blast of bright red and black ladybugs exploded from her yoyo and slowly transformed, twisting and turning themselves, rearranging matter itself to create the necessary item that would help them.  
"Ear plugs?" She said surprised. Little red and black spotted pieces of rubber fell into her outstretched hands.  
"Personally I just plan to get a hearing aid if my ears go. But they won't because a cats hearing is the best in the world."  
"Whatever you say." She said dismissively, she didn't have time for his puns, or his jokes or his...wait a second.  
"I just realized that you haven't flirted with me once since we got here." She said looking at her partner in surprise. Chat Noir's eyes widened and he scratched his chin in thought.

"Huh. I guess you're right." He shrugged as well as he could sitting on his haunches and with his shoulders touching the ceiling. "Sorry about that, I've just had to deal with the weirdest things the past few days. I suppose I'm just all flirted out for the moment?" He giggled uncomfortably. Ladybug narrowed her eyes and scrutinized the grinning cat based superhero before she simply shrugged it off herself.

"It's fine kitty, I've been dealing with a few things lately myself. I could do with the break. My friends have just been going a little crazy lately."  
'Ugh same." He responded flopping back and making the entire shaft echo. "Friends are the best in my opinion. They keep things interesting."  
"Huh lately mine have been the worst."

She looked back out at the dance floor and finally got a plan, the ear plugs lit up, as did the rose and the DJ station.  
"Okay I have an idea, it is going to be rough so just bare with me."

* * *

Brassanova was not content with the way that the date was going. The couples dancing in the background were fine he had nothing against the abeyance, the food that his robots provided were fine, he loved the cheese platter that they put together on such short notice. Even the music was okay. But something was missing.

His date and himself were sitting across from each other on a raised table in the middle of the dance lounge, four red candles in the middle setting the mood nicely and there were small yellow petals thrown across the tablecloth. Everything was as he would like it. Except something was not quite right. He looked her up and down one more time.  
He hated the dress that she was wearing, its material was too shimmery and did not match the mood that he was attempting to set at all. He frowned and then curled his upper lip upwards in disgust at the clashing colors of her bright hair and the flashy dress. He looked around the entire room until he finally found someone that would do.

Maybe not the same height but he preferred her clothing style, it was a tad more conservative.  
"You there." He shouted to the pink haired skater girl. She stood at attention before marching over to his table with stiff robotic movements. "You and my date are to switch clothing. She will look nicer in your outfit."

He waved his hand dissmissivly so that it would be done so immediately. The love of his life instantly stood up and grabbed the hem of her dress. The pink haired girl began to unbutton her own buttons with stiff calculated fingers. Brassanove nearly choked on his chilled drink when they began.  
"NO! Stop!" He shouted covering his eyes, it was an atrocious display!  
"Not here! In the bathroom! Have some decency for heavens sake!" The two bowed without uttering a word and goose stepped away with stiff limbs and locked joints. He frowned after them as they left. Something just did not seem right about any of this.

"There is no time for games. I demand that you go and find Ladybug and Chat Noir, seize their miraculous and bring them to me!" The dark voice thundered in Brassanova's head, he felt a sting go over his face, just around the perimeter of his domino mask. Brassanova slapped his face right over his eyes and moaned in pain. He slowly forced his head back up.  
"I. ...Am...the one...giving...orders..." He bit out before slumping backwards. That was unexpected, he had thought he was in complete control of the situation. These were his powers after all...but that wasn't right was it? He was just borrowing these powers for a brief period of time. To show the love of his life that he could throw a great date, the best date ever.

The slap of the women's bathroom opening brought his attention. His date walked out just as stiffly as she had marched in. Her expression blank, not an eye twitch not a single muscle movement. It was plastic, unnatural. She did look better in the skirt and the button up shirt though, even if they rode a little tightly on her. The girl with the pink hair had to pause every few steps to readjust the dress. She would pull upwards and then hold onto it, it still appeared as if it could slide off of her pencil thin body at literally any time.

He shook his head, he couldn't dwell on the pink haired girl for too long. He had his own angle to think of after all.  
"So darling. What do you think of the ambiance of the establishment?" He inquired leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table. He looked deeply into her eyes in what he hoped was a sweet manner, he always felt self-conscious with his flirting whenever the two of them were together for extended periods of time.  
She said nothing and merely stared into space, doll like, unapproachable. Brassanova sat back in surprise. He taped his fingers for a few seconds.  
"Respond. Please."  
"What would Brassanova wish to hear?" The voice was deep and clipped. It was like a computer trying to imitate her voice. He sat backwards in surprise.  
"I...forget this place. Would you like to dance?" He tried, he knew that she loved to dance, that was why he chose to stay in the dance club, she would have asked him sooner or later but the tone of her voice unnerved him. It cut him down to the core.  
"Would Brassanova like to dance?" She repeated the question back to him. He clenched his fist and tightened his jaw. What was the matter with her? It wasn't about what he wanted this was supposed to be about what she wanted! Why couldn't she understand any of that? Why was she acting like a...like a...

Like a doll. She was acting like a little robotic doll for him to play with. But that wasn't her. He liked her for her passion, he liked her for the strength that she brought, he liked her because she forced him to work and try new things and to argue and not get everything his way. And now once he was getting it all his way...it was horrible, like a punch in the mouth.

"Yoo hoo!" A voice shouted musically from across the dance room. Brassanova whips his head upwards in surprise and sees Chat Noir standing right beside the DJ station as calm as can be. The boy DJ simply standing there and making sure that everything was going smoothly. He wasn't attempting to catch the superhero at all.  
"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He said with the cheesiest grin, he knew that it was a bad pun but he made it anyway. "Or in this case your ears?" He said before slapping the machine with his hand and randomly pushing buttons, with one goal in mind. Turn up the horrible music all the way to blasting point.  
Finally his gloved hand hit the right button, a switch was thrown there was a brief moment of silence as the computers and stereos switched over. And then exploded the music at one hundred percent.  
"GET HIM!" Brassanova shouted at the top of his lungs only for the words to get lost in the boom-boom-boom of the rock and roll style rave music. Brassanova clapped his own hands over his smarting ears. The sound was much more than just obnoxious, it was positively deafening. His robots could not hear him give out the order, all they could do was continue swaying side to side.

Brassanova stumbled onto the dance floor and grabbed the nearest pair. They were just stiffly swaying back and forth, not making any effort to cover their ears or protect their hearing.  
"GET HIM! TURN IT OFF!" He shouted into their ears, he cried so loudly that he was positive that his voice was hoarse afterwards. Finally it appeared that the message went through because the two broke apart and robotically began to march towards the DJ station where Chat Noir was cockily waiting, an expectant smile on his face.

Brassanova filled his cheeks up with the honeyed liquid and with a mighty spit, spat an enormous glob out and onto one of the still thumping speakers. The sound became muffled, and although the sticky gel was thumping with the muffled beat it was at least quieter. He took another deep breath, puffed up his cheeks and allowed the golden shimmering liquid to arc through the air and cover the next speaker.  
"Unplug that immediately!" He shouted indignantly at the DJ behind the stereo. The glasses wearing boy walked around and began to unplug everything until the music ceased to pound through the entire room.

"Get him!" He shouted pointing. The entire dance floor stopped and turned before advancing threateningly towards Chat Noir. Who just continued to smile smugly as they all slowly encircled him.  
"Guys I know that the robot is a fun dance move but isn't this taking things a bit too far?" He said with a flair to his hair.  
Why was he just standing there? He wasn't attacking them at all, why would he-

Brasanova heard the footsteps tiptoe up to him. He spun around and spat instinctively a cocoon of yellow honey ensnaring Ladybug. A clever ruse, have the cat distract him so that she could sneak up and steal his precious rose! The music was just so that she could sneak up without him hearing her! Lucky for him he was faster than any wanna be super hero.

"Well Ladybug it appears that I have won." He said triumphantly and slowly approached. "The ultimate insult will come from you." He leaned down closer to her scowling face.  
"I command you to defeat Chat Noir and bring his miraculous to me before handing your own over." With a smug smile Brassanova stepped back and allowed the golden honey to dissolve. Her angry scowl turned into a slack faced hypnotized robotic one. She stuck her hands out and began marching with robotic ticks to her movements.

"I really don't understand how you two have not been beaten before it is rather elementary to-" He stopped when her hand lashed out and grabbed his rose.  
"WHAT?! But I turned you into a robot!"

Ladybug only grinned and pointed to her ears shaking her head, she twirled the rose once in her hand triumphantly before snapping it between her two fingers. She could feel the snap but not hear it, the earplugs really were impressive, she couldn't hear a thing and had to rely only on lip reading to understand Brasaanova's threats.  
The little Akuma fluttered out from the broken stem and began it's ascent to the ceiling.  
"It is time to de-evilize!" She shouted taking out her yoyo and spinning it up to the ceiling, it could always catch whatever she wanted it to, with little to no thought. She just pointed and it would do the rest.

"Gotcha!" She resisted the urge to do a triumphant little jig as the tiny white butterfly fluttered away where the dark purple moth had once been. "Bye bye little butterfly." She smiled and removed her earplugs, time for the best part, the part that really made her feel powerful. The part that rearranged the status quo.  
"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" With that a trillion ladybugs exploded from the earplugs, she always wondered if the objects were actually made from the ladybugs or were something entirely different.

They sped around the room, rearranging chairs and tables, cleaning off the victims and probably even fixing their hearing damage.

Brassanova sat cross-legged on the floor looking at his hands. He was just a normal man now. He snapped his head up in surprise.  
"What happened? How did I get here?" He looked around before landing on his date, she was standing with her arms folded and looking at him with disappointment.  
"You were akumatized."  
"I-I-but how? When?"  
"Probably when I broke up with you. For being too controlling." She snorted out a laugh. "At least now I know you have human emotions, that's the only way Hawk Moth get's his victims after all."  
"Baby I am so sorry...I didn't mean for any of this to happen." He apologized standing up. Ladybug bit her lip before walking forward with the repaired rose.  
"You know I've found out over the past few days that you shouldn't try to control another persons actions, it typically ends badly for everyone. Also it is much better to fall in love with someone for how they act and not the charade that they play up." She handed the rose over before running to the front door. Chat Noir right beside her.

"You know just a thought." She quickly ducked out of the dance club quickly followed by Chat Noir. The two split up and sprinted away, their respective rings and earrings beeping their warnings.

"Baby I-"  
"Shush." She put a finger to his lips. "I like you with emotions. Don't try to plan everything out anymore. You are officially on probation. But you haven't lost all your privileges."  
"Now who's being controlling?" He responded rolling his eyes.  
"I wasn't the one who spat honey at people and turned them into robots." She snapped back as the two exited the dance club arm in arm.

* * *

Marinette climbed in through the bathroom window and with a yelp landed heavily on the other side. She rubbed her aching head before standing up and stretching.  
"You know as super villain fights go this one was pretty easy."  
"I blame the drugs, you had better not start taking them recreationally." Tikki responded as she floated in the air before flying through Marinette's purse and hunkering down a little bit. "Now you had probably rejoin the others."

"Yeah. I agree, and thanks for the pep talk earlier Tikki, I needed it." Marinette took a deep breath and quickly exited the bathroom. A quick look around showed her where Alya, Max, Nino and Alix were standing. And to her immense joy there was no Chloe in sight. Then again there was also no felt her pulse quicken as she quickly walked over to where the others were in various states of repair.  
Marinette did a double take when she saw the cocktail dress that Alix was wearing, bright blue with a slit up the side, the shoulders so wide that they almost fell off and she had to readjust them every few seconds.

"What did I miss?" She wondered out loud. Alya turned to her with an enormous grin.  
"Girl you missed Ladybug! She was right here fighting a loser who got dumped or something."  
"And his girlfriend stole my clothes before we could change em." Alix complained adjusting the dress again and frowning.  
"Here." Kim said tossing her a leather jacket. She caught it and looked at it suspiciously.  
"Isn't this blonde boys?"  
"I don't want it." Adrien responded coming up to the group. "Kim came to get me and I said that I didn't need it anymore."  
"I initially wanted it but you can have it." Kim said nonchalantly. Alix looked at it and then back at the jock. Glaring between the gift and the runner.  
"What's the catch?"  
"Not everything I do has a catch! Just enjoy this nice thing I'm doing!" Alix frowned but pulled it on anyway. It wasn't much of an improvement, it just looked like she pulled another dress on top of her. This one she had to roll the sleeves up so that she could actually use her hands.

Adrien looked at MArinette, she was still not making eye contact with him. He rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't want her to think of him like this on their first date. Well he assumed it was her first date, it was definitely his, and even though it was a trick date it was still a date. He didn't want her take away of him to be so negative. Especially with an Akuma attack happening so soon after they started. He needed to relax somehow, and he wanted to make it up to her...the wheels in his began to click and clack until he finally had an idea.

"Hey-uh-Marinette-" Adrien paused scratching the back of his head. She looked up at him and blinked waiting for him to continue, she wished that she didn't notice how incredibly cute he got the closer that she got to him. She really had to work on this, she wondered if maybe the adrenaline was playing a part. She swore she could see every strand of hair, every atom of skin. She wanted to run her hand through his hair and just feel how fine the strands were. How could he have such perfect hair like that?  
"Do you want to go and get something to eat?" He finished, he knew that Kim had mentioned a cafe being nearby, they could probably just walk down to it. And she deserved it, after everything that had happened over the past few days, not to mention buying her a cappuccino or something would be a good place to start making it up to her.

Marinette felt her entire face flush, she flapped her mouth quickly before shaking her head. Whatever it was he was going to say she had not been expecting that. She was in shock, then in realization and then happiness. Her dark pigtails almost whipping her ears as she turned the shake into a nod. She finally grinned to end her rubber facing.  
"I would love to."

The two quickly walked off of the dance floor and away from the group who were still standing and watching them depart in surprise.  
"Oh yeah! Now we can finally see where this is going!" Kim said excitedly as he began to walk after them.  
"Oh no you're not!" Alya said stepping in front of him and crossing her arms. "You three are staying right here until the end of the night. You really think that after all of the junk that you psychos pulled we would just let you go after our friends?" She glared up at Kim who attempted to chortle her off. Nino walked and stood beside his girlfriend, the look on his face just as disappointed in the three of them as Alya appeared to be.

"Dudes there is no way on heaven or on Earth that we are going to let you go after those two. So let them have a good rest of the night without you guys trying to interfere!" Alix held up her hands apologetically. The leather jacket sleeves fell almost all the way to her elbows and she had to pull them around and readjust them just so that she would be able to get her hands free.

"Okay okay you little drama queens. Jeez. There is just no getting through those two sometimes."  
"Yeah they can be pretty shortsighted and selfish huh?" Kim complained to his companion. The two turned and stalked back to the table that was above the dance floor. Alya and Nino exchanged flabbergasted looks before looking at their retreating backs.  
"Do they seriously just not understand what they just said?"  
"US? The two of us? Being thickheaded? The two of us being selfish?" Alya said in shocked amazement at how little those two could read a situation. "They are not really that ignorant are they Max?" Max just sighed and took his glasses off to clean them.

"I have known those two for most of my life. I can tell you this with certainty. They are some of the most shortsighted people I have ever met. They simply are unable to read a situation at all. I normally have to walk them through the basics of dares they make up. It is exhausting dealing with folks who can't seem to see what is staring them right in the face. I doubt either of you have that problem." With that Max turned and walked to the bar, he needed a glass of water to wipe out the sickeningly sweet taste of honey that came from the Akuma that night.

Nino and Alya exchanged frustrated looks. Nino finally sighed and looked at the dance floor, a few people were starting to file back on and the DJ was starting up the music again. Actual half way decent stuff for once.  
"So you want to dance?"  
"I want to go after those two air heads and make sure nothing bad happens." Alya responded looking out the door to the dark night beyond.  
"But." Nino said taking her hand in his "You're going to follow your own advice and leave them alone right? And actually have some fun?" Alya looked at the hand then to the boy that was holding it. She finally grinned in response.  
"Definitely. Let's dance." The two walked onto the dance floor just as the flashing lights started to go off. Alix and Kim sat at the table and argued over who was going to win the bet and what they were going to force the other one to do because of it. Max grabbed a glass of cold ice water and began to do a few calculations in his head about what it would take to get Kim and Alix to stop being so thick in the head.

Marinette and Adrien walked down the street in silence looking for the nearby cafe that Kim had told them they were going to go to after the dancing was done.

 **I own nothing not even this computer. Please remember to read and review as it gives me something to look forward to. Sorry if the fight scene was a little scrappy but the point is that this is a comedic love story not a reveal story or a fight story. The Akuma is just in there for flavor.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing not even this computer. Please remember to read and review, it gives me a reason to go on. Sorry if this chapter and the next one are a little on the short side.**

The streetlights were starting to flicker on and off. It was a few more hours until midnight but it was a decent way to save money for the city. The small cafe had a green and red striped umbrella outside with a small table and chairs set underneath it. The umbrella looked like an enormous candy cane. Inside a man was mopping the floors, it was almost closing time and they had received the table quickly since the entire shop was deserted. Most of the pastries had been either thrown out, donated to the local food bank or squirreled away by the workers to bring back home. The lights were dimmed, but there was no sense of urgency to the teens outside eating. In fact they were both almost as still as statues, not even talking to each other.  
Marinette was sitting across from Adrien, they each had a slice of blueberry, blackberry and raspberry pie in front of them. She had only touched one single bite before putting her fork back down.  
It wasn't that the pie wasn't good, it was delicious, the problem wasn't that she wasn't hungry. She always tried to clean her plate even if she didn't care for the food. The problem was that she had a billion knots in her tummy and couldn't stand the thought of putting any more food into it.  
After all she was having a pastry with Adrien Agreste. That didn't happen every single day. And after all of the hijinks that had transpired over the past few hours not to mention over the past few days she wasn't entirely sure how she should take the next few minutes.

After all it could just be him trying to be a good friend. And not have any other ulterior motives about any of it. Marinette really wished that guys were as easy and straight forward as Alix seemed to think they were, or that flirting worked as easily as she made it out to be. Or that she had the guts to talk to this guy that she liked so much like a normal person instead of a stuttering wreck.

Adrien debated whether or not it would be okay for him to reach across the table and take Marinette's slice of pie. In his defense he was a growing boy who needed food, but it wasn't as if they knew each other well enough to share food. After all he normally just saw her at school, any other time that they spent together it was normally the way that it was right now. Awkward silence that he wanted to break but was too afraid to.

She always seemed jumpy around him, as if she half expected him to just lean over and hit her right between the eyes or something. He would never do that in a million years...but he couldn't control how she thought of him.

And he wasn't as bad as Brassanova and wanted the power to control her. He wished that girls were as easy as Kim thought they were, or that they could be reasoned through, or charmed easier. He wished that he didn't feel like a scumbag whenever he followed Kim's advice.  
Maybe it was a good thing that he felt really bad after trying Kim's techniques. After all following them only ended with him getting slapped, twice, in the face.  
"So uh this is good pie huh?" Adrien broke the silence.

Marinette's head whipped up and she sheepishly smiled and grinned not trusting herself to speak. She nodded before she took another hesitant bite. Adrien finished the last few crumbs of his slice and tried to get her eye contact.  
"But you've probably had much better pies right? Since your parents own a bakery?"  
"Uh-I've always preferred the cookies that they make actually." Marinette responded. "The pies are a close second though."  
"I really like the croissants that they make, how much time do they spend on them anyway? I've always been curious." Marinette sat up straighter and chased a berry around her plate with the tip of her fork.  
"Well if it's for a really big order Papa normally starts it a day in advance before-"  
"Whoa. Wait. Sorry to interrupt but a day?" Adrien asked surprised. "I thought that they took maybe an hour to make..."  
"You don't make a lot of your own food do you?" Marinette smirked before realizing how belittling that sounded. "UH! Not that that's a bad thing-I mean if I could I would get someone to cook for me-Not that I'm lazy or anything, not to say you are but!" She stopped jabbering on and covered her eyes for a second. "Ugh just ignore me forever."

Adrien blinked in surprise before reaching over and gently touching her shoulder. She flinched at the unseen contact and her instantly snatched his hand back.  
"Hey it's okay, and it is true I've never made my own food before. In fact can I tell you a secret? I don't even know who makes my food. It just sort of appears when I go to the dining room. When I was young, all the way up to seven I thought that fairies would make it for me and just leave it out."

"Fairies? Really?" Marinette said pulling her head out from between her hands and smirking. Adrien shrugged in response.  
"What can I say? I have an active imagination. But I never imagined that it would take so long to make a croissant."  
"Well a good one takes a while, and a ton of attention, any good thing does. Anything that's worthwhile will take your time and energy as my mom likes to say."

"Huh. I can understand that." Adrien said appreciatively. The two fell into silence again. The man working in the cafe looked out sighed and grudgingly walked outside to grab Adrien's empty plate and walk back in. Marinette looked down at her own plate self-consciously. He had already finished and probably wanted to just leave, but was too much of a gentleman to just leave her alone until she had finished. Why wasn't her stomach cooperating? She could normally eat an entire pie by herself if she wanted to...but now when she needed to eat one single slice nothing was happening!

Adrien looked at Marinette's plate and actually felt himself lick his lips. It had been good pie, and he was still hungry. The look that he was giving to her plate didn't go unnoticed by Marinette she was positive. He definitely wanted her to finish so that he could just go home and leave the obnoxious little bakers daughter that he had been tricked into going on a blind date with already.

Marinette cut off maybe half of the remaining slice and quickly stuffed it into her mouth, she could at least say this much, she could stretch her mouth like a chipmunk if she tried. She was mid chew when she suddenly realized she must look like a starving pig shoveling all of that food into her mouth all at once! What was with her! She could never win!

"Uh. I hate to be that guy but..."Adrien was holding up his fork sheepishly. "I was wondering if I could get a taste of your pie?" Marinette blushed dark dark dark beet red, it took Adrien a moment to realize his sexual innuendo and slapped his hand over his mouth.  
"I mean I just want a taste of...well er." He cleared his throat and set down his fork with an ashamed look. Marinette didn't say a word, she just pushed the plate across the table to him. Adrien's eyes lit up as brightly as a neon sign. He didn't pause for an instant and took half of the remaining pie and popped the entire thing in his mouth.

Marinette's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Adrien Agreste. The great fashion model and poster rich boy just ate as big a bite as her and was chewing with a content smacking sound. He finished and grinned at her.  
"Sorry, it just tasted really great." He responded. "I really like sweets."  
"I thought that you really liked cheese actually." She responded. Adrien looked at her surprised.  
"What gave you that idea?"  
"Well you normally have a piece, or ask for some, I've seen you buy from shops when I follow you...I mean I've seen you shopping for cheese!" She responded stopping herself from admitting that she stalked him. Well stalk was sort of a strong term, she just sort of followed him around and kept track of his every movement and good God she was a stalker.

"Oh yeah...cheese...mhmmh. Love that too." He said quickly recovering.  
"I'll keep the two things in mind." She said. The two of them absentmindedly finished her slice of pie. Adrien waved the waiter over for the check and quickly dug around in his pants pocket taking out a few crumpled bills. He waved off Marinette's objections.

"MArinette please, I want to do this. Sort of an apology."  
"For what?"  
"For putting you through everything with Alix and Kim and the last few days...I just wanted to say I'm sorry for acting like such a weirdo and a well a pervert."  
"I slapped you! In the face! If anyone should apologize it should be me!" She protested. Adrien waved her off and payed the cafe worker who quickly departed with the empty plate.

"Well if you want to make it up to me then...want to walk me home?" He asked with a sweet little smile of his. Marinette could almost feel her heart snap it was beating so fast.  
"Of course!" She shouted standing up and wincing when the metal chair clattered to the cement ground. Adrien smiled at her exuberance and stood up himself. Although much slower and with a lot more control, he didn't want to make her any more skittish than she already appeared to be. It looked like she was intending to blot again, just like after he had complimented her bottom.  
Why did he keep on going back to her bottom? Seriously he was going to stop thinking about it right... now!

"And here I thought I was the one injected with adrenalin." Adrien chuckled in good mirth as Marinette fluttered around like a nervous butterfly trying to get the char right back where it had been. Marinette stared at him in wide eyed shocked, her pupils almost snuffing out the bright blue in her eyes. The two walked side by side,down the main street towards the largest and nicest mansion in Paris. Their shoulders close enough that they were almost touching, their fingertips would brush by each other with every slight swing of their arms, accidentally touching and sending little jolts through the other.  
"Kim did the exact same thing to me! Are you telling me that you got a shot too!?" Adrien looked at her in surprise. Then he grinned and laughed. Marinette waited a heartbeat before joining in.  
"What is with those two? They're insane!"

"They are a couple of pieces of work indeed." Adrien agreed. He paused and looked down at Marinette, her eyes were bright and sparkling, her hair shining in the streetlights. Her skin almost translucent as dragonfly wings.  
"Want to race? I feel like going for a race."  
"I think that's just the drugs talking."  
"So?"  
"So let's race." The two went running and shouting side by side down the dark streets of Paris, occasionally hooting in joy. They arrived at the mansion gates at the same time. Wide grins on their red faces.  
"See you tomorrow?"  
"Definitely."

 **Yeah I know a little short, but they deserved something sort of cute. And anyway this isn't a reveal story, it is a love story, a joke story. It is not meant to be taken seriously. Thank you for the great reviews and responses. Next chapter is the very last one.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing not even this computer. Please remember to read and review. This has been fun but it is now the end. Thank you for all of the great reviews that you have left. Final chapter, sorry if it is a little short compared to the other ones.**

Marinette stood by Adrien's desk. She had a small paper bag clutched in one hand, her other hand held a water bottle and she had a pair of sunglasses on. She had woken up feeling absolutely terrible, as if someone was doing the rumba in her skull, as if all of the saliva had dried up in her mouth and then something had stuck a dead mouse in there. So she took headache medicine, put on some garish looking sunglasses to protect her eyesight and then grabbed what she needed from the bakery and gotten to school.

Luckily enough at the same time as Alya and Adrien so she had absolutely zero excuse to avoid giving what was in the paper bag to him.

"Uh Adrien?" She said walking up to him. He looked just as disheveled as she felt, wearing similar clothing to yesterday, his hair looked limper and he was wearing tinted sunglasses so she couldn't see his eyes.  
"Hey Marinette." He responded with a shy smile. He sounded absolutely exhausted. "Did you get back okay?"  
"Oh yeah I got back home just fine...I wanted to give you something. Since you said how much you liked sweets the other night and well..."She placed the bag on the table and pushed it to him. She twinned her hands together hoping that he would like it...if he didn't she was sure she would just faint dead away.

Adrien took the paper bag, the design for the Dupain-Cheng bakery on the front. He opened it and stood up in surprise.  
Pastries, but not just any other pastries. Cheese pastries. Cheese danishes and scones, about six or seven in all, still warm and fresh.  
"This is...Marinette thank you! This is amazing!" He looked at her with the biggest and happiest grin that he could muster given the fact that he was in intense amounts of pain from getting over the adrenaline shot.

"You're welcome Adrien...just thought I would get you something nice..."  
"I have to return this favor! I need to!" He said grandly, almost theatrically enthusiastic. Marinette shot up to her full height and shook her hands anxiously.  
"OH NO! That's okay, please you don't have to!"  
"I want to! Please Marinette let me get you something!" He said eagerly, she might have only been able to see his lower face and his eyebrows but there was such a look of joyful excitement written on it that she could resist. After all how was she supposed to say no to a face that looked that happy and eager to give her a gift in return?

If only she could tell him that it was gift enough to see him that excited. To see him that happy. She smiled serenely at his happy face as Adrien took out a danish and popped a piece into his mouth chewing appreciatively at the sweet flavor and rich creaminess of the cheese.  
Marinette walked back to her seat where Alya was grinning at her excitedly.  
"Okay girl spill, what happened to you two last night? You just went running off before we could talk."  
"Sorry he really wanted to make it up to me somehow so we just sort of ditched you guys...sorry."  
"Girl do not apologize, you got to spend time with Adrien now you get to tell me all of the juicy gossipy details!" Alya said excitedly wrapping an arm around her best friends shoulders. Marinette smiled bashfully and plopped her head on her arms and looked at Adrien as he gave Nino a scone.

The quiet serene scene was broken when a small hand powerfully slapped down on the desk in front of them, knocking the four friends out of their individual thoughts.  
"WELL?!" Alix demanded. Marinette, Adrien, Nino and Alya all looked at the short girl in shock before exchanging their own confused looks with each other. Adrien with Nino, Nino with Alya, Alya with Marinette and Marinette with Adrien before going back to the pink haired little pixie, who for some reason was wearing a heavy leather jacket that was about a dozen sizes to big to fit her. She looked like a child playing dress up.

"Well what?" Alya responded frowning at her. Not exactly trying to be rude. But definitely finished with all of the trouble that the girl had caused everyone over the past few days.  
"Who walked away first? Or who fell for the other one first? We want details!" Kim demanded popping up behind Alix. Max rubbed his eyes, he had gotten no sleep the other night.  
"I'm sorry I try to control them but they do not listen to a word that I say...You have to believe me that I try my best." Max said trying to ease the tensions.  
"What do you two want to know anyway?" Marinette said confusion in her tone.  
"Who won the bet! Duh!" Kim said leaning all the way over so that he was at their eye level. "It was my techniques right guys? Those are what won her over right Adrien? Marinette did he insult you? Tell me that he insulted you!"

"I...what?" Marinette asked drawing backwards a little, Alya leaned back to make sure that they didn't knock into each other.  
"UGH! You didn't insult her?!" Kim rounded on Adrien angrily. "How do you expect to get a girl to like you if you don't insult her?"

"You guys are insane." Nino stated bluntly. "Like actually crazy."  
"Wait this was a bet the entire time? "Adrien said confused. He was trying to piece the past few days together and all he came back to was how insane this entire thing had been for him and Marinette, and those two were doing it to try and see who would win?

"We only do things because they're bets!" Kim shouted at the top of his lungs, a few of the other classmates were starting to take notice. Except for Nathaniel who was still busy sketching and Chloe who was on her phone trying to pretend that she was above it all.

"So tell us who won?" Alix demanded. Adrien and Marinette exchanged looks before turning to the two of them.  
"Neither of you!" They said in unison.  
"Seriously Kim you're flirting techniques are horrible." Adrien stated.  
"HA!" Alix said turning on the taller athlete.  
"Alix you know nothing about how to flirt, it isn't a fight you know."  
"AH HA!" Kim responded poking the short class rebel in the forehead.

"So neither of the techniques worked?" Max inquired always the scientific one.  
"Exactly!" The four friends shouted at the trio. Max hummed and scratched his chin.

"Well then who won the bet?" Kim said turning to Max. Alix cracked her neck in agitation, she wanted it to be declared that she won so that they could drop the entire thing.  
"Since neither of you won this round I have an idea." Max looked at the two, they were almost there, if last night was any indication then soon they would be able to work their feelings out healthily and they could all move forwards with their lives.

"I say we do it again. New pawns, same rules. You." He pointed at Kim "Will have to teach a person how to flirt within twenty-four hours, have a trial run and then put them on a date. You." He pointed at Alix "Same rules, whoever's techniques manage to snag the others protégée's affections wins. If the protégée marches out in a huff than the person who trained them looses. Deal?"  
"Deal!" The two shouted in enjoyment, exchanging glares, lighting could be felt bursting between the two of them. Sparks flew between their glares.

Alya thumped her head on the table in disgust. "Here we go again."  
"So who do we have to train?" Kim said cracking his knuckles in anticipation. Max looked around the room, measuring, taking inventory, and crunching the numbers. Finally his eyes stopped and he pointed them out.

"Those two."

"SERIOUSLY!" The quartet shouted in fear, disgust, anger and confusion as Kim and Alix walked to their respective target. Max merely gave them a knowing grin before he went to his own desk. After all class was starting and a good student must always respect their educator.

 **That's right, a sequel, maybe. Thinking about it, definitely thinking about it. IF you have any interest send me a pairing that you might like to see all of the classmates mess with. Either leave the pairing idea in the comments or PM me. And let's all be honest here we all just want to see the classmates get messed with in funny little ways.**


End file.
